Love & Lust on the Tempest
by Xap1999
Summary: Amid the frenzy of the first settlements Ral Ryder and Pelassaria B'Sayle (aka Peebee) find each other for some much needed stress relief. But is that truly all they need? M for smut. A lot of smut.
1. This should be good

_**Love & Lust on the Tempest **_

Welcome! Since december 2017 I have been playing Mass Effect Andromeda. After seeing all the bugs and weird animations upon release I thought it was wise to wait - and that paid off. Obviously it will not top the original trilogy and it would be unfair to compare the two. I simply appreciate it for what it is - Gorgeous game, great experience.

This is a simple introduction chapter... mostly wanted to establish that Ryder had a horrible start in Andromeda. I've got 5, maybe 6 more chapters in the works, almost entirely focused on the duo. If you liked, please leave a review!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1, This should be good**_

Ral Ryder sat in the mess hall, alone, a firm grip on her cup of coffee. The hot drink provided no comfort at all. The first week in Andromeda had been a total disaster. A nightmare.

Her first experience out of Cryo had been with the scourge, doom cloud from Hell. Ugh.

The death of her father had been a huge blow. He'd come to Andromeda with high hopes and dreams. For him to lose his life on the very first mission was cruel beyond belief. That night she'd cried for an hour before finally falling asleep, exhausted.

Making matters _even_ worse, her twin brother Scott could not wake from coma, just now when she needed him the most. She'd stood next to his pod for almost an hour, staring at his face.

The promise of Golden worlds proved to be empty. There were no golden worlds! Had all their information been wrong? Had they travelled a gazillion miles on false illusions?

There was no end to the bad news. The first two outposts on Eos were total failures. Identityfying dead and decomposing bodies as her first Pathfinder mission felt like a slap in the face.

She took another sip of coffee. Sighed. Stared at the uncaring, cold bulkhead.

 _Why the fuck did I travel 600 years? To wake up to this shitty mess?_

With another deep sigh she bowed her head. Feeling miserable, abandoned and depressed was a reality she had not foreseen.

The lone bright spot was the Tempest. It provided her with a corner of her own, her 'house'. Filled with a hodgepodge crew, she took the time to get to know them all.

As she made the rounds to meet her crew she realized there was a tiny, persistent voice in the back of her mind that checked out each individual for a possible... connection. She _refused_ to feel bad about it. No-one's created to be alone and she was in need of some companionship.

Vetra had a sweet vibe around her but Ral saw her more as a 'mother' type. Had a lot to do with the Turian raising her sister of course. _I'm very young... not looking for a new Mum._

Kallo, the pilot. Salarians, heck no. _Heck no!_

Suvi had a very warm, open personality and _did_ check her out as she walked up. But after a few minutes that lispy accent started to grate on Ryder's nerves. _Sorry Suvi._

Liam was a cutie... but his mind was too busy, too hectic. He raced from one topic to the next, barely stopping to breathe, like a teenager would. _This_ was the crisis specialist? _You got a long way to go Liam._

She had a lovely time chatting with Gill. He was laid back, funny, possibly the person she liked best sofar. He liked guys. _Just my luck._

The Doctor, Lexi, made it crystal clear she was not interested. But was being very professional about it.

Cora... Ral bit her lower lip. What a tits! She was a hottie. Cora made it known she was 'not into women.' Almost unthinkable for someone who'd lived among asari for years. Hard to believe. _Really? Never tried the sweet blue?_

Her coffee was going cold. Taking one final sip she barely noticed it.

Depressingly, at the end of the day she had to admit there was no-one aboard that she could imagine as a possible interest. _Which is very sad. I'd love someone... even just to talk with. Here I am, not too picky, and there is no-one on this godforsaken ship I see myself with! Am I going to be alone for the next couple of months?_

After all her hardships that sounded like a very cruel fate.

* * *

Plodding through the sands of Eos Peebee allowed a bit of space between her and her companions. Ryder and Vetra led the way to the Tempest, talking quietly. She let them lead, no desire to talk. Besides, she had too much to think about.

It was un-be-lievable. The human had activated the Remnant vault! Sure, they'd had to run for their life but what is life without a little danger, right? Inhaling through her nose she noticed the subtle change in temparature, the level of moisture in the air. Within half an hour the planet's climate was already changing. Fantastic.

It was unheard of. No-one she'd ever met could interface with Rem-tech. _No one._

She stared at Ryder's back. _This one's got a gift. She's gonna do great things. Intriguing. She invited me on her ship. Shall I?_

It would be a excellent opportunity to study the Remnant. And Ryder had already delivered her one of those rare cores. _Peebs, follow her. Vault. Remnant tech. Adventures._

She took in the Pathfinder's hair. A gorgeous brown auburn her locks shone in the bright sunshine, gently moving in Eos's breeze.

 _Wow!_

Wandering lower her eyes got stuck on the tempting sway of the woman's hips. _Mmmm... That is some damned sexy armour. _Slim waist. Nice ass. Yummy.__

The group turned left around some rocks, the Tempest came into view. Peebee stopped and was not surprised when Ral Ryder did the same, eyeing her up and down. Was it her imagination? Or was the woman checking her out?

 _ _I am... I'm gonna stick around for a bit. This should be good.__


	2. Impulse

Hi there. Very much appreciate the favs. If you want to make a writer truly happy, leave a comment!

 _ **Chapter 2, Impulse**_

 _Now that's a nice surprise!_

Picking up her cup of coffee she stared at Eos. The planet shone through the observation window like a golden champion in the brilliant light of its sun. The meeting room was completely deserted, giving her time alone with her thoughts. She closed her eyes, wishing to see the face of the asari who'd so unexpectedly jumped her only hours ago.

 _Peebee._

Cora and Vetra had raised their guns at the maiden but she'd been too surprised to do anything. Besides, staring into those big golden brown eyes she sensed no malice. Only curiosity, wonder.

She instantly liked her. Call it whatever you want. Attraction, infatuation, lightning strike. She simply liked her. They 'clicked', and it felt good. The maiden's lighthearted, bouncy personality felt like a breath of fresh air after her horrible start in Heleus.

 _Peebee. That can't be her real name._

The young maiden was fascinated with Remnant tech and was clearly impressed with her ability to kickstart monoliths and vaults. _And... she loves to stare at my body. I noticed it three times - and she likes it when I notice! She's such a flirt._

Her coffee was nice and hot and warmed her from the inside. She grinned, replaying the asari's playful comments in her head.

'Don't like being sat on heh?' _Wouldn't mind at all if you sat on me..._

'I might just be the solution to all your problems.' _Really? All my problems?_

Onboard the Tempest Peebee had disappeared into a tiny room leading to an escape pod.

 _The Remnant technology is almost all she talks about. Shies away from the crew. Loner? Obsessed with her work?_

She wished the asari would walk in right now. _Would love to talk to her. Why not go to her?_

"Hey Peebee, you're setting up in here?"

"Yeah, I'm going through what we got out of that vault. If I can crack this data storage box, it'll come in handy for a little private project."

"This escape pod's bit small don't you think? We have a great tech lab."

The asari stared at her as if she'd said something extremely odd. "This is a nice out of the way place where I can tinker. And I can sleep anywhere. It's not exactly homey but I like that about it. Not really looking for home."

Suddenly mindful of their mission she quickly added, "Oh, I will help you find everyone a home. While I'm with you, at least."

Ryder looked around once more. "Very lonely here. Don't want to bunk with the crew?"

"Nah. I operate alone. Always have, always will."

"Don't friends and loved ones make all the effort worthwhile?"

"I've always been selfmotivated. Don't need much else than curiosity to drive me forward."

"Does your brain ever take a breath?"

"Sorry, not really. Even my dreams are in timelapse. You wanna know who's on your ship, so you're here to figure out what makes me tick, right?"

Ryder rolled her shoulders. "Something like that. Tackling complete strangers in the Milky way wasn't doing it for you?"

"Tackling you anywhere would be fun. Did I say that out loud?"

Grinning from ear to ear Ryder resisted the urge to touch the maiden. "I like it when you flirt. I wouldn't want you to stop."

"You should buy me a drink sometime. Who knows what will spill out of my mouth".

Ryder made a surprised sound. "Oh! I'd... I'd like that. It's a date."

"Good! now excuse me, I really need to get started on my project."

 _ **4 days later.**_

It had been an extremely busy week on Eos. Ral Ryder and her companions had run countless errands, shot about a million Kett and worked around the clock to ensure the success of their first outpost, Prodromos. The climate continued to improve and there was a careful whisper in the air about planting a first crop.

The third seismic hammer had been a total blast - in more ways then one. An underground river had found its way to the surface and Prodromos' engineers were already praising its water quality. A huge Remnant creature (Peebee called it 'architect') gave them a helluva fight, taking nearly half an hour to put down.

Nakmor Drack had joined her crew. She loved the way he manhandled the Kett in hand-to-hand, a perfect companion to her Vanguard skills. The two of them were a near unstoppable close combat wrecking ball. Which left Peebee with plenty of time to give them fire/biotic support and pick up any Remtech.

The pathfinder found herself thoroughly enjoying the company of the highly energetic, intelligent maiden. With her witty comments and outrageous jokes she often magicked a smile on their faces. Her flirty behavior struck a chord deep within Ryder. And the cherry on the cake - the asari's lovely curves were a sight for sore eyes. Ral invited her for _all_ ground missions, a fact _not_ lost on the rest of the crew.

They were just changing into their armour to go meet Bradley when Liam found them.

"Hey Ryder," whining with that boyish voice he stared at her, "choose me for once! What does Peebee have that I don't have?"

Grinning from ear to ear she had to bite her tongue. _Ha! Do you really want a list?_

"The Remnant tech obviously will have a huge impact on Heleus. Peebee's advanced knowledge of engineering is going to be helping us in the long run. I need her eyes and ears in the field."

She playfully winked at the asari who gave her a grateful grin. "Besides, our biotics wonderfully complement each other..." her voice trailed off suggestively.

A look of disbelief on his face Liam's eyes shot back and forth between Ryder and Peebee. "Perhaps you two should... oh forget it!" Throwing his arms in the air the 'crisis specialist' stormed out, leaving them to smile at each other.

"Well," the young maiden stated, her voice sweet seduction as she shamelessly ran her eyes all over Ryder's half-clad body, "is it _only_ our Biotics which complement each other?"

Her heart skipped a beat. _Did she really just say that?_ Blushing lightly she dropped her armour, returning the asari's stare. "Please never stop flirting. I like it."

"Was I flirting with you?" The maiden giggled, "I'm relentless Ryder. It relaxes me." She picked up the armour's chestpiece. "Need help with this?"

"Maybe." Her voice, warm, sensual. "How much help will you be?"

Peebee laughed out loud. "Depends..." She blatantly admired Ryder's magnificent auburn brown hair, her bare shoulders. Feeling very excited she studied the beautiful pink skin with just a tinge of bronze. "I like you. And when I like someone, I can be very, verrrrry helpful..."

Ral blinked. _I like where this is going!_ A cold shiver rocked her - she felt her desire roar. It was clear Peebee was not talking about armor. If she ever had. Staring at each other the air grew heavy, thick with anticipation. "I would... like your help. I would like that very much."

"I kinda figured that. " Peebee whispered. Deep inside she was screaming with joy. It was going to happen! This stunning woman was gonna be hers. Feeling dizzy with joy she touched Ryder's shoulders, not even pretending to help with the chestpiece. The silky, tender human skin felt fabulous under her eager fingertips. "Nice!"

 _So soft!_

Taking one small step Ryder got dangerously close to the maiden, their excited bodies nearly touching. She dropped her armour and longingly took one of the beautiful blue hands. "Perhaps we should -"

"Allright! All set here?" Storming into the armory Drack nearly bowled them over. He eyed the two women with disbelief. "What are you two doing? This is no time to fool around! Get dressed - let's go shoot Kett!"

"Yes, ehm.. yes." Without saying another word she continued dressing, shivering as she felt the maiden's hungry eyes on her exposed skin.

* * *

Next chapter: Our duo finds a great use for zero gravity!


	3. Floating

Hi there. Here's the infamous Zero gravity scene - as I see it : )

This one got longer and longer... is it too long? I welcome any and all feedback!

 ** _Chapter 3, Floating_**

She hadn't expected to be so nervous. Yet, here she was, feeling an arousing mix of emotions.

Excitement, curiosity.

 _Desire._

They had sensually circled each other for days... teasing, flirting. Being around the gorgeous blue alien felt wonderful and she could almost imagine them being together. Together in the most intimate way. How would Peebee respond if she got closer, _much_ closer? Opening the door she found the asari pacing back and forth, clearly agitated, talking to herself. "I need something... think... c'mon think."

"Hey Peebee, who are you talking to?"

"Ryder - shit! You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that. I'm just... talking to myself. Don't tell me you never do that."

"You seem stressed."

Groaning with frustration the young maiden threw her hands up. "No kidding. I'm not built for this kind of homesteading. Don't like people knowing where I am, where my stuff is. Grrrr..."

"You need to relax," Ral noted. "You're starting to stress me out."

"I'd like to... I need to. Yes. When I felt like this back home I would look for a zero-G chamber or at least an isolation tank. Someplace to just drift away... I could really use that now."

"If I may," Sam interrupted, "gravity can be overridden in the escape pod. You can create a zero-G chamber."

"Of course!" Peebee's face lit up, "you're a genius Sam."

Wasting no time at all she climbed aboard the pod and found the controls. "It's easy. it'll make a huge difference Ryder, you'll see."

Pausing for just a second, she blinked at Ral, her voice a seductive whisper. "You know, there's... room for two."

The invitation was obvious, impossible to resist. Feeling a surge of heat Ryder bit her lower lip, trying to control her excitement. "That's all I need to hear."

"Good."

When the door closed Peebee pressed a button. "...and this should do it."

"Close your eyes... relax... let yourself go..." Giggling, the young maiden followed her own advice, drifting, eyes closed.

"Oh! That hits the spot."

Ral blinked. Was she imagining things or did she detect an erotic tone in the maiden's voice? _Would she be open to...?_

Feeling incredibly bold she 'accidentally' bumped into the asari, touching her waist, her shoulder.

Peebee giggled, her beautiful eyes radiating a warm invitation. Taking the human's hand she fondly squeezed it. Her voice oozed excitement. Sexual excitement. "There's something else that would relax me."

Sucking in her breath Ral never let go of the maiden's waist. "What's that?"

Peebee stared deep into fabulous blue eyes. "Wanna fool around? Just fun. Two people blowing of steam. No strings attached. _Only_ if there's no strings."

She needed only a second. "No strings, agreed." If she was honest to herself, that was a small lie. Or even a big one. Her heart ached for more, wanted something deeper.

Clearly Peebee was not ready for that.

 _And I'd be an absolute fool to turn her down._

The intense sexual attraction felt terrific and had been clear from the very beginning. Her heart hammered in her chest as Peebee pulled her closer, embracing her. _It's really happening! I can hardly believe..._

The asari gently kissed her and she kissed her back, careful at first, exploring, searching. It suddenly felt very hot in the small pod.

"Mmm... that's nice, _Pathfinder_."

The maiden was just as excited, perhaps even more. For days she'd watched the gorgeous young woman, admiring her intelligence and determination. Her scorching sex appeal. And she'd definitely noticed Ryder bringing her on virtually every mission. Grinning from ear to ear she longingly circled the gorgeous slim waist, her mind buzzy with expectation. "I've been watching you. _A lot._ Trying to imagine what you look like underneath that armor."

Ryder's breath hitched. "Same here! I'd love to see you... shall we get rid of our clothes?"

"Excellent suggestion _Pathfinder._ "

The zero G was a fabulous treat - but also complicated matters - in a fun way. Making a jerky movement to remove her pants Ral bumped her head. "Auh!"

Peebee took Ryder's shirt off, the motion sending her backwards. "Hey!"

Laughing out loud the duo embraced, quickly learning that the safest thing to do in weightlessness would be to hold each other close, avoid sudden movements.

"Mmm..." Smiling excitedly Peebee ran her hands over her friend's shoulders, adoring the warm skin under her fingertips. A beautiful pink with a tinge of bronze - she could barely recall seeing anything so beautiful. "Gorgeous! And I love the way you feel. Soft. Silky!" Feeling dizzy with joy she planted little kisses on Ral's shoulder, exploring the seductive human flesh. "You smell salty."

Slowly spinning Ryder held her close, staring deep into those fabulous golden brown gems. This was going to be great! She could barely believe it. _This is really happening - I'm gonna have sex with her._

The asari smiled back - reading her mind. "Absolutely. I want this too."

She fingered the hooks of Ral's bra. "Can I... ?" Ryder nodded. Peebee got rid of it. Barely believing her eyes she cupped the generous boobs. "Oh wow!" Feeling very excited she enthusiastically touched them, massaging, squeezing. So firm. Yet so soft! "Shit you have beautiful tits - and much larger than I expected!"

"Initiative bras." Ryder rolled her eyes.

What struck Peebee most was the vibrant bright pink of the large nipples. She did not resist rolling one between her fingertips, noticing it stiffen in her hand. She giggled with excitement, her voice playful and warm. "How's that, _Pathfinder_?"

Feeling her breasts glowing warmly with the loving attention Ral moaned softly and reached for her panties. The urge to be completely naked was overwhelming. She loved Peebee's warm hands on her tits. Carefully she pulled her underwear down, not making any sudden movements.

Being naked felt fantastic. With not a stitch of clothing on her body she stretched, tensing all her muscles in a joyful, dazzling celebration of weightlessness.

Peebee's eyes shot back and forth, drinking in the sight. "Wow." She took her sweet time, admiring the perfectly curved large boobs, the long slender legs. When she noticed the tiny strip of curly brown hairs on Ral's pussy she purred with delight. "Mwrrr..."

Ryder's voice was sweet as honey. "See anything you like?"

Peebee's eyes were wide as saucers. She licked her lips. "I like. I like it all. All of you."

"Are you gonna stare at me all afternoon?"

"I'm... I'm thinking about it." With a low growl the maiden pulled her closer, her hands frantically roaming the human's body. "I want you!"

Smiling, Ral loved the wild ferocity and happily allowed the young asari total access to her nakedness. "I want this just as much as you. You can touch me anywhere."

Sighing happily Peebee finally rested her hands Ryder's butt, caressing the hot cheeks. So nice and soft! The encouraging moans escaping her friend were music in her ears. "I love those little noises you make."

Very slowly (not wanting to send her friend flying) Peebee took a hold of Ral's waist and maneuvered her so that the stunning big tits were floating in front of her eyes. "I gotcha." That she did. Her mouth latched on to the creamy flesh, eagerly sucking and licking while her hands massaged the slim waist, her ass, exploring every inch.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Feeling a surge of wetness in her groin Ral kicked her legs in excitement, finding no counterweight. She nearly sent herself flying if not for Peebee's firm hold. "Oh"!"

"You're not..." Peebee muttered, a rock-hard nipple between her lips, "...going anywhere."

Grateful as hell Ryder moaned once more, even more so when she noticed the hot fingers travelling her abdomen, going even lower to play with her pubic hair. "Go ahead Peebs... touch me... please touch me!" Zero gravity truly helped - finding no friction or resistance she graciously spread her legs, completely opening herself.

Peebee had found the trick. Once again using her hands on Ryder's waist as leverage she positioned herself between her friend's parted thighs. "Wow. I love your body Ryder. We're gonna have so much fun together."

Gorgeous pink flesh smiled at her, inviting her. Glistening with wetness the folds of the human's sex easily parted for her slick fingers, opening like a flower. Feeling wonderfully excited she dragged one finger up and down through the stunning slit, her unblinking eyes taking it all in. "Fabulous. Beautiful pussy."

She wanted to be inside her and after a full minute she slipped her finger in. So soft. So tight. Two fingers. "Fuck that feels good!" Tenderly pumping in and out she watched her digits disappear into Ryder, the stunning pink lips of her friend's pussy eagerly holding onto her glistening fingers. "Wow! This is awesome." Making sure to brush against Ryder's clit she heard her friend's breathing come hot and heavy.

"Peebee... oh Peebee... oh...""

Lovingly touching the warm crest, Ryder whimpered with joy. "Oh Peebee.. you're... you're really fucking m-me." Pulling up her knees she tried to part her legs even wider, instantly rewarded as she noticed Peebee adding her third finger. "Oh!" The feeling of her cunt stretching, sucking on the screwing fingers was incredible, mindblowing.

The maiden moved up for a scorching kiss. "I _need_ to get out of my clothes," she hissed impatiently. "Take em off. Please. I won't stop fucking. I promise I'll keep fucking you."

"Sounds good. I want to s-see you naked." Curving her back in wicked pleasure Ral clawed at the maiden's pants, shedding them before ripping shirt and bra off. She drank in the sight - firm, fabulous blue tits proudly pointed forwards and she cupped them, lovingly squeezing them. Fingering the deep blue nipples she felt them stiffen under her fingertips, "Nice! You've got a lovely body!"

Peebee was true to her word. She kept on pumping, in and out, till Ryder nearly screamed with joy. "Damn! Feels good... feels so good..." Glancing down she marveled at the deep blue fingers drilling into her. Her cunt spasmed with need. "Oh!" She sensed her orgasm building, "do it Peebs! Fuck me. Fuck my pussy."

It was almost too good to be true. The maiden's tits glowed in her hands and she longingly massaged them, rolled them, her eager eyes taking in every inch of the naked asari. "I'm getting close... g-getting close."

"Not yet." Taking her fingers out Peebee made eye contact and shamelessly licked them clean. "Salty. Yum."

Ryder gasped. Peebee was a wild one! "Damn!" The empty, needy sensation in her sex was almost maddening but she knew delaying her orgasm would make it even better. Besides, she really wanted Peebee. Naked.

"Come here." Taking the asari's slim waist she gently moved her up as they floated in beautiful weightlesness. "This has to go." She pulled the bright white panties down and took Peebee's thighs, admiring the light pebbled skin under her fingertips. "You're a marvel!"

Eager for more the young maiden parted her legs, pressing Ryder's hand on her moist azure. Her voice was throaty, needy. "I'm so fucking horny! Don't make me wait."

"Ok. I won't." Licking her lips she caressed the tempting flesh. Her eyes widened as she parted the asari's wet folds to reveal the spectacular deep purple of her inner cunt. "Damn! I should..." She did not resist slipping a finger in, loving the clear wetness coating her digit.

Gently thrusting, going deeper and deeper she gave it about 30 seconds before adding her middle finger. "Damn you're wet!" Finding only minimal resistance she carefully pumped in and out, lovingly fucking Peebee's slippery cunt. Above her the maiden whimpered and Ryder noticed the very pleasant, light cinnamon of asari. "Damn you smell good!"

Peebee's legs trembled, jerked with the pleasure shooting through her pussy. "Oh gosh... oh gosh... " She couldn't believe how aroused she was, felt wetness dripping. "Oh..." Tenderly playing with the gorgeous auburn hair she gasped, noticing her friend's sticky tongue oh-so-tenderly licking her clit.

"Shit! Ryder!"

"Mmm...?" Looking up, Ral loved the intense expression on the maiden's face. Eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed with sex, lips half parted. "You - wanted - to - relax - remember?" Emphasizing each word with a powerful thrust Ryder grinned as she listened to Peebee's excited whimpers.

"Aaargh! So good! Feels so fucking good!" Trembling with need the young asari screamed out loud, uncaring who might hear. For two wonderful extraordinary minutes she simply drifted, all her senses enjoying Ryder's touch. "Oh... oh... oh..."

Suddenly she pulled Ryder up, the abrupt motion causing them to spin. "Ha!"

Ral laughed out loud but her laugh turned into a low growl as she felt Peebee's fingers caress the silky wetness of her cunt. "Yes! My pussy... stick em in my pussy. I'm plenty wet. Yes... like that! Do me. I'll do you."

"You got it Ryder. Let's fuck. We can - oh!" She welcomed the human's lips, passionately kissing, tongues twirling in delight. Her hot mouth, the feeling of Ral's huge tits pressing into hers combined with the wonderful friction in her sex was too good to be true.

"I - LOVE - THIS!"

Panting inbetween kisses she adored the supple golden human in her arms. Completely opening herself, pulling up her knees was so easy in weightlessness and she groaned, feeling her cunt deliciously stretching, sucking in the pumping, slick fingers. "Do it Ryder. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me!"

Zero gravity definitely helped. Pressing their upper bodies together they allowed their spread legs to float freely, providing plenty of space for their busy hands. Moaning in the tempo of Peebee's thrusts Ryder gently moved, wickedly rubbing and smushing their rich boobs together. Her right hand never stopped, generously pumping the maiden's wet cunt while they floated in perfect harmony.

The sexual tension was palpable. They both felt it, their heated bodies squirming with intense need. Their eyes met. Staring deep into each other's gems they cherished the magical moment. "Aaahhh..." Melting together they moved as one, boldly kissing and fucking in a decadent storm of lust.

Ryder felt the maiden's nails on her back, nearly scratching her. When she looked up Peebee's face was twisted with pleasure, lips half parted and she knew the young asari was reaching for her orgasm.

"I'm nearly there... oh... nearly there..."

"I'd love to see you come." Ryder harshly bit her lower lip, feeling wonderfully perverted as she uttered the scorching words, "Wanna show me?"

"Oh yes... oh yes..." Peebee wanted nothing more. Her pussy _clenched_ around Ryder's fingers, shooting fiery sparks up her spine and destroying her sanity. "AAARGH! OH! OH!"

Thrilled beyond belief Ryder felt her climax, felt wetness squirting against the palm of her hand. "Damn!" It was even better than she'd imagined - gasping with pleasure she harshly bit her cheek. "So-fucking-hot!"

Feeling the asari come was frying her brain. Ryder shivered with joy, sensing her own orgasm rising like a tidal wave. "Me too... I'm close! I'm so close!" Clinging to the maiden she pumped her hips, beautifully impaling herself, fucking her swollen pussy on the slick fingers. "I want it! I want to come! Make me come!"

Lost in her own climax Peebee moaned, "Go a-ahead Ryder. I g-gotcha." She sucked on the human's earlobe.

Throwing both arms around the blue neck Ryder sobbed with joy. "YES! FUCK! I'm c-coming! I'm f-fucking coming!" Her toes curled and uncurled, her hips gyrated, wantonly taking in as much pleasure as she could handle. She sensed her greedy cunt _milking_ Peebee's fingers and the stunning sensation made her lose all control. "OH FUCK!"

The asari's thumb brushed her throbbing clit - gasping for air she trembled violently. "Aaaarghh! Yes - do me! Do me good! More! Gimme m-more!" Damp hair stuck to her forehead, eyes glazed over.

Still enjoying the aftershocks of her own orgasm Peebee whimpered, feeling Ryder's abdominal muscles rolling with climax. "Fa-bulous... I love it!"

ooo

A few drops of clear liquid floated into Peebee's vision causing her to giggle with naughty joy. _No gravity... what a treat!_ For a perfect minute she simply held Ryder, admiring the warm, soft, shivering young woman. She felt so good! Staring into the blue diamonds of her friend's eyes she sighed with joy. "Wow. That was great!"

Ryder couldn't believe it. The amazing thrill of sex in a weightless environment made her light in the head. What a wonderful idea! "Yes... it...is!" Throbbing with excitement she caressed the warm crest, longingly stroking the gorgeous alien curves. They stared deep into each other's eyes. "You were absolutely right. This is rrrreally fun... !"

"Yep." The maiden giggled. "I knew you'd like it. Ready for more?"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Peebee applied some pressure on Ryder's waist, slowly turning her till she was face to face with the gorgeous hips. "Open your legs... yes - like that. Wow." Her friend's pussy was swollen, wet, glistening with come. Peebee marveled at the sight before bringing the heated core to her lips.

Ryder gasped with joy, feeling the young asari licking all over her wide open, excited cunt. It felt amazing and she couldn't help but part her folds with her fingers, inviting the hot tongue deep inside. "Oh! Oh my God! Peebee!"

"I'm a b-bit busy now..."

"That feels sooooo fucking g-good. Don't stop, don't you dare stop!"

"I won't. I like your pussy. I like the taste of your pussy."

Moaning loudly Ryder wished for two things. One - she never wanted to lose that wonderful feeling. Two - she wanted to return the favor. Picturing the both of them in a weightless 69 was hot as hell.

 _Let's do it!_

"Gimme... turn... yes... " Free-floating, slowly spinning it felt like the most natural thing as she touched the stunning blue thighs. The maiden's glistening azure made her eyes widen. "Damn you're beautiful!"

"Why thank you." Peebee grinned. She pulled up her knees, gracefully opening herself. When she felt Ryder's slick tongue on her inner thighs she gasped with joy. "That's it. Together."

Cherishing the generous cheeks Ryder massaged the maiden's ass. Buzzing with lust she touched every inch, lovingly squeezing the tempting flesh till she heard Peebee mewl with lust.

"I'm so hot... you get me so hot!"

"And I barely started..." Groaning with anticipation Ryder stared at Peebee's wide open cunt. She guided it towards her mouth. Needy, swollen, it begged for attention. "Gorgeous... " Her greedy tongue dipped inside, running up and down the wet slit. Again. And again.

Peebee shivered with the intense, incredible sensations. "Yes! Eat me. Fuck me. Fuck my cunt!"

Ryder felt her heart pound in her chest. She loved the fact that Peebee was so vocal. Kinda like herself. She passionately sucked on the maiden's clit, alternating it with thrusting her tongue inside. The sweet, pleasant cinnamon of asari tingled on her tongue. "Damn!" Barely believing the situation she kept pumping, cherishing the silky wet flesh of her pussy. "Damn you taste good!"

Breathing heavily Peebee squirmed. Her entire body burned with lust, enjoying Ryder's slick, hot tongue. "Yes... oh yes..."

Not to be outdone she eagerly licked Ryder's wet slit. Her nimble fingers caressed the cute pubic hairs and gently rubbed her friend's erect, deep-red clit. Ryder groaned and shivered - a surge of wetness oozed from her excited cunt. Feeling extremely naughty Peebee lapped it all up, sensing the mild salty flavour. "Fuck yes! Gimme more!" Driving her wicked tongue in and out she hummed with pleasure as another wet rush spilled into her mouth. "Hmm!" Drinking from Ryder's soaked pussy was an amazing thrill and she throbbed with sexual excitement.

Who knew? 69 and zero gravity - match made in Heaven. Gloriously floating in a near perfect oval they shivered with joy. Licking and sucking each other's heated flesh, cherishing the deliciously perverted wonder of weightless lovemaking. The spectacular wet sounds of sex filled the room.

For a few magical minutes they were completely lost. Peebee had been close earlier and was shocked she'd lasted this long. Sensing a massive orgasm rising she pushed her hips up, yearning to stuff her entire pussy in Ryder's mouth. "C'mon! My cunt's on fire! Fuck my cunt!" Sobbing with pleasure she clawed at her friend's thighs. "I'm... gonna come! You're making me come!"

"Good." Flattening her tongue Ryder licked in broad strokes, thirstily covering all of the maiden's swollen slit. She rhythmically squeezed her hot ass. "Give it to me. I want it."

"AAARGH! Oh... Oh!" Throwing her head back Peebee screamed out her pleasure, her heated body pulsing with release. "Good! So g-good!" Like a magnificent blue Goddess of sex she rode the waves of her climax, desperately clinging to Ral's thighs.

Wetness flooded her tongue and Ryder sucked, wantonly enjoying Peebee's come. She swallowed the hot cream and it tasted terrific! "N-nice." The shocking, open sexuality thrilled her beyond belief. Madly rolling her hips she felt her groin boiling with need. "Close... I'm so fucking close! I want to..."

"Your t-turn," Peebee whimpered, "Go a-ahead!"

"Oh! Oh! Fuck yes!" Trembling with pleasure she embraced the maiden as they came together. Bliss lifted them, caressed their hot bodies with infinite pleasure, scorching their overjoyed minds.

"Oh my God!" Panting with disbelief Ryder sensed the delightful twitches in her abdomen. Sliding her hand down she cherished the final aftershocks, while Peebee lazily floated in front of her.

"Satisfied, _Pathfinder_?"

Giggling together they embraced, passionately kissing, treasuring the feeling of their proud naked bodies sliding against each other.

"That was... fantastic." Feeling so fucking grateful Ryder didn't want to let go of the asari. The young maiden felt soooo good in her arms. Was this even real? Grinning from ear to ear she gazed deep into Peebee's golden brown eyes. "So... you feeling relaxed now?"

The maiden giggled but her voice was a fiery, boundless river of sex. "Absolutely. But I might need more relaxing tomorrow."

Ryder sucked in her breath. Fabulous - she wanted more! Buzzing with excitement she passionately kissed the young asari, her voice warm and grateful. "I'd love to. Anytime."

* * *

To: Ryder

From: Peebee (the chill)

Typically, I don't write things like this down. And if I do, I certainly don't send it and relinquish control of its use. But I kinda want this recorded for posterity...

What we did, floating like that, figuring out how, and then figuring out how to make each other crazy...

That.

Was.

Fun.

You relaxed and invigorated me, all at once.

Peebee


	4. Abundant river

Hi there. In the first section I'm trying to show that Peebee is more affected by Ryder than she expected. Second section is pure smut. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter 4, abundant river of sex_**

**Six days later.

Ryder was visiting with Bradley - to discuss the last details before the Tempest would follow the trail found in Eos's vault - giving the young asari some good time to finish her project.

Softly humming to herself she realized she felt wonderfully at ease. Whenever did she start humming? She put down her tools and stared in the tiny mirror. Why did she feel so good? _Mmm... I haven't felt this peaceful in months. How come?_

 _Enjoying time with my passion - engineering. Tinkering's my life and joy. But there's something else._

 _...Ryder?_

Ral Ryder obviously loved coming to her door and boy did she come... come a lot. Their first steamy encounter in the escape pod had opened wide the wonderfully wicked floodgates of lust. The past week they'd found lots of exciting opportunities to fool around, usually more than once a day.

Thinking about Ryder and the fabulous, abundant river of sex her smile intensified.

 _Shit I love her body. So round and warm. Great fun to fuck her. And she sure knows how to push my buttons._

Closing her eyes it wasn't hard to picture the young voluptuous woman... _She's moaning hungrily as I play with her gorgeous tits, bunching them together to suck her pink nipples. I feel them swell under my lips, happily lick them till they're rock-hard. I love touching her. Her skin is so incredibly soft, like silk. The supple, creamy flesh of her boobs gets even hotter - I gently squeeze and squeeze, the sexy little whimpers escaping her lips urging me on._

"Ha!" Laughing, she pried herself away from her fantasy and picked up her tools once more. "Let's get this finished."

However, she found it hard to focus and after ten minutes she realized she'd attached the droid arm upside down. "What the hell! I'm never this distracted."

Time for a break. In the tiny kitchen she fixed herself a hot chocolate. Savoring the warm drink she strolled the Tempest.

All her senses were wide awake. She hadn't felt this vibrant in months. _Because of Ryder? That would be a little much. It's just sex, right? Right Peebs?_

Taking small sips of her chocolate she thought of last night when they'd used the meeting room... _The round conference table feels cool against my back. I feel hot as hell as I spread my legs, completely opening myself to her excited eyes. I love seeing her eagerness. Her hair feels great, alien texture like quicksilver in my hands. Her slick tongue explores my wet azure, thirstily licking up and down, setting my cunt on fire. Hell yes!_

 _She drives her stiff tongue into me, passionately fucking me. Damn that feels good! Crying out I claw at the table. Her fingers wonderfully rub my excited clit - it's gonna happen! Taking short gasps I feel it coming, closer, closer. Moaning, I press my hips up, staring at the sweet lips sucking my pussy. I'm dripping, my belly's spasming with joy, getting ready to..._

Sensing the familiar warm throb between her legs she bit her lower lip. _I'm getting wet thinking about her. What time is she coming back?_

She giggled. _Geez I'm wound up._

"Hey kid."

"Hi Drack. Making the rounds?"

"No. I was with Lexi. Doctor enjoys prodding an old krogan."

"Oh. Well, good for you. Do you know when the Pathfinder is expected back?"

"What's the matter kid? Can't go one afternoon without her?"

"That is... that's none of your business."

"Heh heh... don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Except Kallo of course. But he promised not to tell."

Her mouth fell open and she stared at the krogan. "Ehm..."

Drack threw his head back and laughed at loud. "Ha! I'm just messin' with ya."

Letting out a sigh of relief she playfully punched him. That hurt. "Ouch! You big turtle!"

* * *

"Ryder! You're back." Grinning from ear to ear she dropped her tools and placed one hand on the woman's slim waist. "What's up?"

"I'm having zero G daydreams..."

That was exactly what Peebee wanted to hear. "Me too! Wanna find a discreet place and make the dream a reality?" The scorching expectation of sex hung in the air, their aroused spirits hungry for the other.

Ral's voice was sweet, sticky syrup. "Ab-solutely..."

Peebee giggled. She plucked on the sleeves of Ryder's Initiative shirt. "Somewhere close by. I can't wait to see you naked."

"You're just using me for my spectacular body." Ral laughed while she playfully slapped Peebee's ass.

The maiden's eyes sparkled bright with life. "Only now you realized?"

"You're such a naughty asari!"

"I am. Very naughty. And you love it."

"I love it." Leaning in, she enthusiastically rubbed the alien's back while their lips met for a passionate, longing kiss. "Soooo... airlock?"

"Sure. If Suvi and Kallo don't see us."

Like stealth ninjas they crossed the couple of meters from the escape pod to the airlock. Kallo hummed softly. Suvi snacked on Alien plants.

"Yes!" Peebee pumped her fist as the door closed. The airlock proved to be quite cold so they ended up in the hot, brightly lit arms room. "Nice heat!" the maiden hissed impatiently, "and we haven't done it in here yet."

Moving swiftly she positioned herself behind Ryder and lifted the white and blue Initiative shirt over her head. "Let's have a good time!"

Ryder laughed out loud, seeing her friend's eagerness. "I see what you've been thinking about..." Her laugh turned into a low moan as Peebee kissed her neck, her earlobe, while sneaking her arms around to cup her breasts.

"I've been thinking about you." The young asari admitted, longingly kneading the large boobs, "how I want to take your clothes off and lick that fabulous skin of yours." True to her words she kissed and licked the seductive shoulders, humming with delight, noticing the light salty taste.

"Sounds great," Ryder purred. She worked her bra down to her waist, enthusiastically baring her tits to Peebee's grabby hands. "What else?"

Peebee shivered, weighing the large, firm breasts in her hands. They felt even better than she remembered and she sighed happily. "I was daydreaming about your boobs," filled with admiration she gently squeezed, cherishing the soft, supple skin, "...and damn they feel good! I _loooove_ playing with your big tits."

"Mmm..." Ryder moaned. It felt absolutely wonderful to learn that Peebee had been fantasizing about her! The asari wanted her... badly. She turned, allowing Peebee to to admire her breasts while she pressed them together. Her nipples were proudly pointing forwards and the asari made a throaty noise.

"Oh Ryder..." Peebee licked the sensitive buds, causing them to shine with wetness. She enthusiastically played with the glistening pink nipples, her eyes wide in admiration. "Gorgeous. Love that brilliant pink!"

"Damn that feels good... keep going, please keep going."

"Of course _Pathfinder_."

Ral didn't answer. Her nipples glowed with a fire that warmed her entire body. Her skin tingled. The feeling of the slick tongue on her boobs was incredible, overwhelming. A surge of wetness made her tremble.

"You got me wet already." Wriggling out of her pants she took one of the maiden's hands and placed it on the wet lacy fabric of her panties. "See?"

Without hesitation the asari snuck her hand in the tempting white underwear, exploring, fingering the fleshy folds. The tips of her fingers slipped in the abundant moisture. "Very wet. I love feeling your pussy. Such a horny girl." She cocked her head and playfully asked, "what am I to do with you?"

"Why don't you start..." Ral sucked in her breath, "by touching my clit? I would love - Oh yes! Yes! Right t-there!"

Leaning back against the arms locker she moaned hungrily, parting her legs a little wider, pushing her groin forward. She clawed at her panties. "That's it! That's fucking it!"

"Much better without clothes," Peebee whispered. She yanked the underwear down, her eyes widening as she drank in the sight of Ral's wet cunt. "That's what I wanna see." Her naked excited friend created a shocking contrast with the grey emotionless surroundings.

Pressing Ryder against the arms locker she fiercely kissed her, their tongues twisting, circling in a wicked dance. Gently stroking the erect bundle of nerves she treasured the little moans escaping her friend.

"Sounds like you're having a good time."

"Mgghh..." Ryder panted with need. All day long she'd been looking forward to sex, the anticipation building to a boiling point. Now here she was, legs spread, getting fingered by her marvelous alien friend. "Do it!" She hissed between her teeth, "Do me. _Please_ do me!"

Peebee giggled. "Well since you said please..." Speeding up she passionately flicked her finger over Ral's very swollen bead. Ryder's magnificent tits heaved with her heavy breathing and the young maiden cherished the soft, seductive skin against her lips. _Amazing._ The texture of the glorious pink nipples was a bit rougher, harder, and she groaned as she appreciatively sucked them. "Mmm... nice boobs. You got a fabulous body."

"Oh.. oh yesss..." It felt amazing. Clinging to her friend Ryder nearly scratched the asari, frantically clawing at her back. Her cunt throbbed with need, she sensed it leaking on her thigh. "Don't stop... don't you dare stop!" Whimpering with lust she spread her legs even wider, nearly climbing backwards on the arms locker.

Peebee remained silent for a full minute, partly because her mouth was full with boob, partly because she couldn't decide where to look. Her eyes shot back and forth, taking in the fascinating hills and valleys of Ral's tits, her fabulous long legs, the tiny strip of damp pubic hair. Ryder's bra casually hung around her waist, the white fabric only emphasizing her breathtaking nudity.

When she finally spoke her voice was hoarse, filled with admiration. "Beautiful... "

"Nghh..." Sensing a massive orgasm clawing its way to the surface Ryder shivered. Gyrating her hips she desperately wanted more friction, more pleasure. Just more. She hissed, a longing, needy sound, "Love what you're doing to me... keep going... I'm getting close... keep going..."

"Good." Peebee giggled, her high pitched voice warm with promise. "I'll make you come. Just enjoy."

Ryder's pussy was dripping. Coating her fingers with the slippery juices Peebee rapidly flicked the woman's clit. Hearing her friend's breathing come in tight little bursts she knew Ryder was almost there. "Go ahead. I love listening to your excitement. This is soooo fun!"

"Oh... oh... oh..." Hot as hell Ryder stroked the asari's back. Panting frantically she made eye contact, "I'm there! I'm - I'm gonna come!"

"Excellent!" Peebee bit her lower lip, feeling Ryder's muscles tense, preparing to...

"YES! FUCK YES!" Throwing her head back Ryder screamed out loud. She twitched atop the arms locker, clinging to the asari for support. "C-coming! I'm c-coming!"

Peebee's eyes widened. Stunning. The young woman was orgasming right before her eyes - one of the most beautiful things she'd _ever_ seen. She felt the abdominal muscles clench and unclench, watched as intimate white cream oozed from Ryder's pussy. "Wow. Oh wow! Keep going - give me more." She harshly squeezed a rock-hard nipple, her fingers a rapid blur on the woman's clit.

Grateful as fuck Ryder sobbed with joy. "Yes! Oh yes!" Waves of ecstasy smashed into her, her body trembling with pleasure. "I'm still c-coming! I can't believe...!"

When the aftershocks finally died down she let out a long moan, and if Peebee hadn't caught her she would have slid to the floor. "My legs.. I need..." She forgot what she needed. Swallowing her words she drank in the sight of the young asari rapidly shedding her clothes and underwear, positioning herself against the arms locker.

Feeling the cold metal against her back Peebee shivered. Pleasuring Ryder had her aroused beyond belief - and she'd _already_ been excited. This might not take long! Parting her legs she mischievously slipped her fingers lower, spreading her wetness all over her pubic mound, her slit. "That was excellent, _Pathfinder._ My turn?"

Ryder allowed herself a few seconds to admire her friend. Completely naked, Pelessaria B'Sayle was a blue dream made flesh. Inviting eyes. Perfectly round tits. An incredibly taut stomach. The sensual blue alien radiated need, urgent need. Shamelessly touching herself she opened her folds, exposing her glistening inner azure, playing with the lips of her pussy.

"Ggg..." Ryder stammered.

"See anything you like?"

"I see a fucking hot asari! You sure know how to make me feel welcome."

Peebee giggled, her voice warm, mischievous. "Yeah I can do that."

Without another word Ryder got on her knees and planted sweet little kisses on the maiden's thighs and hands. "Yep." Moving closer and closer her tongue darted out, exploring, tasting. The pleasant, light cinnamon smell filled her nose. "Fuck you smell good."

"Mmm..." Whatever Peebee was going to say was lost in a loud moan. Still holding her pussy wide open she felt the slick tongue probing, licking, slipping inside. Lifting one leg up she hooked it over Ral's shoulder, putting some of her weight on it. "Is t-that ok?"

The new angle opened her extremely wide and Ryder licked her lips. "More than ok. Lean on me." The strong thigh on her shoulder felt wonderfully intimate. She kissed the blue flesh. "You should know by now I'm willing to do almost anything."

She proved her point. Planting both hands on the the maiden's butt she pulled her even closer, scandalously pressing Peebee's wet cunt against her mouth. "C'mon. I want your pussy."

She licked the blue fingers before sucking on Peebee's folds. "Taste good." Feeling wonderfully perverted she slipped her stiff tongue in and quickly found a heated rythm, lovingly fucking the asari who moaned with each thrust.

"Oh... oh... Ryder!" Squirming against the arms locker Pelessaria gently held the fabulous alien hair. Her other hand _still_ on her pussy, holding herself open, once in a while slipping a finger into Ryder's hot mouth.

"Mmm?" Making eye contact Ryder momentarily paused, her pink lips glistening seductively.

The incredible visual made the asari suck in her breath, "Wow. So hot! Fuck me Ryder, k-keep fucking me!"

She mumbled into Peebee's generous heat. "Ab-so-lutely." Twirling and pumping her slick tongue deep inside she adored the velvety flesh, swallowed when a spurt of juices flooded her tongue. "Tasty."

Trembling with desire the asari bucked her hips, yearning to put more of her azure in the willing mouth. "I'm so hot! My cunt! Suck me! Suck my cunt!"

Peebee's obscene words excited Ryder even more. Feeling very naughthy she massaged the maiden's ass, using it as leverage to press the blue hips forward. "Love it. Love tasting your pussy."

For a few stunning moments the only sounds heard were the maiden's excited gasps and the outrageously wet noises of their sex.

"Mmmm!" Lovingly holding the auburn hair Peebee squirmed on top of the arms locker. "You do wonders with that tongue of yours... good... feels sooo good."

"Mm - mm."

"Oooooh Ryder... ooooh... almost... almost... "

"Nice." Moaning into the sweet cunt Ryder felt her friend shiver with pleasure. "Gonna come in my mouth?"

"Yes - oh yes!" Peebee's breathing came in short little gasps. Her toes curled and uncurled, her hips gyrated wildly. "I'm gonna c-come! You're making me come!"

Ryder held her breath. The asari's body felt incredibly tight, desperate for release. "Good. Do it." Thirstily sucking she yearned for her friend's climax. She wanted it. All of it.

"AAARGHH! Oh!" Swaying on top of the arms locker Peebee exploded into joy. "FUCK!" She fisted the auburn hair, roughly pulling the greedy mouth onto her pulsing cunt. "Nghh..."

Feeling fantastically naughty Ryder lapped up the maiden's tasty come. Swallowed. "N-nice."

Peebee couldn't believe it. Her sex-crazed mind exploded in a cloud of pleasure while her body pulsed violently. "Shit! Oh wow!"

A glorious minute later Ryder got to her feet and passionately embraced the asari, locking their hot bodies together, their lips finding each other for a grateful longing kiss. "Fabulous. Ready... ready for more?"

Peebee hummed, a sultry, needy sound but was cut off by Sam's voice.

"Pathfinder, Suvi is trying to locate you. She has already scanned the entire ship twice. Sofar I have been able to hide your location but..."

Staring into each other's eyes the duo busted out laughing.

"Oh my!" Peebee giggled, "your scientists needs you."

Ryder couldn't help but feeling a bit disappointed. "More later?"

The asari's golden brown eyes sparkled with joy. She gently squeezed Ryder's ass. "You know it."


	5. Aya

_**Chapter 5, Aya**_

Vetra studied the aliens on the screen. "They don't look friendly. Surely you're not not going out there by yourself?"

Ryder touched her cheek as she thought on it. Going out there alone did NOT sound great. And somehow she sensed it was important to show they were a diverse crew.

"We're multi-racial. I'd like to emphasize that."

She looked at Peebee. "Walk with me?" The Maiden's eyes brightened, she nodded in response.

"Sure."

 _Good. One more. Not human. Drack? No, he's too big and menacing. We need someone not too intimidating_. _Someone cute and cuddly._

Grinning, she scanned the room. "Kallo? Could you please join us?"

"Hurm!" Mumbling something incoherently he blinked at her. "I guess..."

"It will be good for you. You need to get out more."

"Ryder, I'm the pilot. My job is here."

"Obviously. But that doesn't mean you have to be in that chair 25 hours."

He was going to explain that there are only 24 hours in a day, but seeing her cheeky grin he threw up his arms in defeat. "Fine. I'll come on your little expedition."

"Excellent. I need you out there with your cute big bug eyes. I just know you'll be a good representation of the noble Salarian race."

He blinked at her, trying to discover if she was making fun of him. "Was that sarcasm? Too subtle for me."

Laughing out loud Ral patted him on the back. He jumped forwards and she could swear it looked like a frog's movement.

"Allright. That's settled. Any last words?"

Peebee smiled at her gratefully and Ryder knew she'd made an excellent choice. _Discovery. First contact. New species, new technology. She lives for this._

Kallo squirmed and looked at the ramp. "Well... maybe... perhaps we should-"

"Great. Let's go. And if something embarrasing happens, or if we get eaten, erase the vids."

"Being eaten!?" Kallo quacked. He gripped the bulkhead, terror in his eyes. "That's not in my job description! I can't even -"

"Relax. I'm joking. I hope."

Peebee just giggled and started walking down the ramp, eager for a new experience. She glanced over her shoulder, "You guys coming?"

At the edge of the airstrip they were greeted by a group of the odd-looking aliens.

"I'm Paaran Shie, Governor of Aya. We are the Angara."

"I'm Ral Ryder. Pathfinder with the inititaive."

"Yes. You crossed dark space. I've heard of your journey." She curiously eyed Ryder's companions. "Your crew consists of several species?"

"Absolutely. This..." She nudged Peebee, who took a small step forward, "is Pelassaria B'Sayle. She's an Asari from the planet Thessia. And this..." She pointed at Kallo, "Is Kallo Jath, a Salarian from the planet Surkesh."

"Interesting. I'm curious to hear about your backgrounds. But first we - wait, Jaal..."

One of the large males broke from their group and approached them. His eyes were burning with contempt and mistrust. Kallo hid behind Ryder and Peebee who faced him with nothing but a smile.

"Aya is hidden. Protected. What do you want here?"

Ryder took a deep breath. She looked Jaal and Paaran up and down. If Andromeda was going to be their new home, she had to start with giving honesty and trust. Something deep inside herself whispered that she could trust these creatures. And the Nexus needed allies. Badly. Starting out with lies would be the worst thing she could do. Making her voice as open and friendly as she could she faced the aliens.

"We followed a trail found in Eos's vault. There is a vault here on Aya. We would like to visit it."

"I knew it!" Jaal growled in anger. "They've come to take something."

Paaran was a lot milder. "What do you hope to gain by doing so, Ral Ryder?"

Peebee spoke, her voice loaded with enthusiasm. "The vaults are huge terraforming machines. We believe they are linked into one large network. We need to learn more about them."

Jaal grumbled, "Send them to Evfra. He'll decide."

Paaran nodded. "Please follow me. Don't touch anything, and don't interact with anyone. Is that clear?"

"Yaaak!" Kallo screamed out loud, eyes full with fear. "By the great amphibian! Don't point that at me!"

It was a long walk through the beautiful, lush city. While Kallo trembled at every corner Peebee and Ral cherished the moment. The maiden nearly glowed with excitement, her curious eyes never resting, always searching for something new. Five minutes into their walk she slipped her hand into Ryder's and held it. "I'll forever be in your debt for this moment. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Cherishing the unexpected, pleasant contact Ral caressed the gorgeous pebbled skin. The small gesture of holding hands, almost like girlfriends felt fantastic. She glanced at Peebee. And hoped for a day when they _would_ be girlfriends. Her heart longed for that day. The asari smiled back at her and she felt extremely light, as if she could fly. "So glad you're here."

Evfra was being a bully but with Jaal's help he softened up a bit. The outcome of the whole conversation was something like this: They were supposed to help out on two Angaran worlds, Havarl and Voeld. The Vault on Aya could only be accessed through the Moshae, but she was lost somewhere in Kett captivity. Ryder locked that name in the back of her mind, perhaps a rescue was possible? Oh, and Jaal was gonna join her crew. Which was a good thing. Seeing it as a link to a better understanding of the angarans Ral agreed. Hopefully all this was the first step towards an Alliance.

"So," she started as they walked back to the Tempest, "where do you recommend we start Jaal?" Either planet was fine for her and she wanted to give him the feeling of being included, being part of the team.

The Angaran stared at her in surprise. "Well... we just received a distress call from a science team on Havarl. That could be our first stop."

"Sounds good." Ryder stated, "Havarl it is. Now let's go introduce you to the rest."

"Thank you Ryder. I am... pleased that you ask my suggestion. It is shocking because you've only known me for a few minutes."

"We have to work together Jaal. And from all my crew you best know the situation in Heleus."

"Yes. You are a remarkable person, I can feel it. Now, I am eager to meet your team. Our team."

* * *

A/N: I never liked Ryder going all by herself to meet the Angarans. So I fixed that : ) Next weekend there'll be a longer, smutty update.

** Like/dislike? Leave me a review!


	6. Project 17

**_Chapter 6, Project 17_**

 _It's basic stuff. Vetra should have this in storage, will have it tomorrow._

* Requisition order / Peebee / Project 17

800 grams silicone

100 ml bright red dye

1 small circuit

1 miniature memory

1 miniature power cell

* * *

Jaal had already returned to the ship but Ral Ryder and Peebee lingered at the ramp of the Tempest, cherishing their victory.

"You did it - again!" Peebee's voice was filled with admiration, something close to awe. She sniffed the fabulous morning air, watched the fading stars. "Havarl's climate's already changing. Unbelievable. It's like magic."

"We did it. It was a team effort," Ryder corrected her, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"No need for flattery. We both know you and Sam are the only two who can activate the vault."

Ral took the Maiden's hand and gently squeezed. "True. But all by myself I would not have gotten this far. You are an incredibly strong and resourceful companion. You're a crucial part of our team."

"Now that I can get behind."

Ryder caressed the blue hand while staring deep into the golden brown eyes. She sighed. "I like your jokes. I enjoy your sparkly, cheerful personality. It's a joy to be around you." Her voice oozed tenderness.

Feeling the warm affection radiating from her friend Peebee blinked. She knew it - Ryder really, really liked her. It had been very obvious before but now she was 100% sure. She nervously touched her crest. Sex was fine, sex was good fun. But feelings, emotions, could only lead to disaster. She'd seen it. Often.

"Ryder... I like you too. But... no strings, remember?"

Ryder paused and looked at the stars. "No strings... that's what we agreed upon." Her voice carried an almost undetectable hint of sadness, too subtle for the maiden to notice.

Peebee grinned. "How bout this. We get outta these sweaty clothes, take a shower and I'll meet you in an hour for hot sex."

Ryder wanted more. Her heart longed for a deeper connection. She was definitely not turning down an evening of sex but was it possible something more could grow out of it? Wishing that to be true she stared at the maiden. Could it happen - given time?

 _I have to give it more time. I have to give her more time._

For now, it was going to be lust. And that was _prrretty_ good as well... thinking of sex with the gorgeous asari sent a shiver down her spine.

She looked at Peebee again. _I'm gonna fuck her. I'm gonna spread those long legs and lick and suck her sweet pussy till she trembles with..._ Something deep inside clenched and she bit her lower lip.

"You know I love sex with you. Definitely yes. Wanna come to my room? I've got a nice bed."

Peebee hesitated. Bed sounded like commitment. Feeling a surge of anxiety she chewed on her lip. She tilted her head and looked at Ryder. The woman smiled innocently and had just reassured her - no strings.

 _Exhale. Just enjoy Peebs. And a great opportunity to try out..._

Sensing Peebee's uncertainty Ryder raised her hands, palms forward. "No pressure. The last thing I want to do is pressure you."

"Okay then. Your bed. There's also a personal project I'd like for us to test."

"Project? What are we gonna test?"

Giggling, the asari walked up the ramp. "You'll see. One hour!"

* * *

Peebee hardly bothered to dress after her shower, wearing only bright white panties covered by a cotton white bathrobe she'd 'borrowed' from Cora. In the hallway she bumped into Lexi who lifted one eyebrow. "Your legs look...cold. I recommend you stay warm Peebee."

Pressing the entry to the pathfinder's room the maiden blurted out, "No worries I'm gonna be smoking hot soon."

She only realized what she'd said when she noticed Lexi's startled look. "Oh shit! I mean... " In a reflex she put her hand over her mouth, causing her robe to fall open.

Shaking her head in disbelief Lexi tried to ignore Peebee's bare breasts. "Do I even want to know?"

"Yes... eh, goodnight."

"Hey P - ... and Lexi?" Ryder opened the door and was caught off guard when she noticed the doctor. "Ehm... what are you doing here?" Dressed only in a sheer, delicate white negligee Ryder's face quickly turned red, feeling extremely exposed under the doctor's surprised stare. "I should eh... "

Lexi smiled. "Well the real question would be, why is Peebee virtually naked, knocking on your door? And is there a new dress code I'm not aware of?" Looking Ryder up and down her smile widened. "Don't worry girls, I'll leave you to it. And do try to keep the noise down."

Ryder's blush intensified. "Ehm yes... "

"Thanx doc, bye!" Peebee shut the door and stared at her friend. A second later they busted out laughing.

"Oh gosh! Did you see her face?!"

" ... and she..." Shaking with laughter Ryder held her belly, "she wants us to keep the noise down!"

"That's not gonna happen." Peebee snorted. Noticing the comfortable temperature and the relaxing music she draped her robe over a chair. "You made preparations. Lovely warmth. And tunes."

"Alright then," Ryder sucked in her breath, appreciating the sight of her topless friend, "make yourself at home. I certainly don't mind." The asari's laid back attitude towards nudity and sex was still new and refreshing - and didn't stop being exciting.

Giggling, Peebee seductively turned, happily showing of her gracious curves. "All yours Pathfinder. You like?"

"I like. A lot."

Picking up two glasses Ryder handed one to the maiden. "Akantha?"

"Just a tiny bit. By the way - gorgeous lingerie."

"Thank you." Feeling incredibly bold Ryder kicked out her hips and twirled, alluringly displaying her nearly naked body.

"That's the spirit. Let's have some fun!" Smiling brightly Peebee embraced her friend and they sensually swayed to the music. She cherished the soft, supple skin of her friend, the lovely smell of her hair. "You feel good. You smell good. As always."

"Mmm... likewise."

Reaching out the asari played with the shower-damp auburn locks, twirling it around her finger. "You fascinate me. Your spirit shines so bright, amazingly positive. Your control over Remnant is beyond definition. And all that wrapped in this very sexy package. I'm a fortunate soul." She allowed her hands to wander the curves of Ryder's hips while staring deep into the magical blue gems. "When you agreed to be friends with benefits I was delighted. Still am."

Her nimble fingers found the hooks of the white negligee and while dancing she slowly, thoughtfully undressed her friend. "I want you naked. Can I...?"

"Of course."

The lingerie fell to the floor. Dancing together naked was a huge thrill and she sighed happily, feeling Ryder's warm fingers caressing the base of her crest. "You know how to touch me... that feels great!"

"I'm just happy to please you."

Both of them were a bit taller than the average woman and being the same height definitely had its advantages. Dancing, holding the warm human against her own body she loved the feeling of their breasts pressing together, sliding up on each other. Ryder felt it too. Peebee heard a soft gasp, noticed the woman's pink nipples stiffen. "Bit excited?"

"You sweet thing - being with you gets me excited. Being naked with you gets me very excited. You know that."

Peebee hummed happily, becoming aware of a warm glow in her crest. Sneaking her hand up she lovingly stroked her friend's large nipples. "Pink is a great color for nipples. Your body is fascinating - I love playing with you."

"Good! And the feeling is mutual... I get to play with you!"

"Kiss me." The dance stuttered, their lips finding each other for a warm, longing kiss. Peebee moaned seductively. Cupping Ryder's large boobs she weighed them in her palms, gently squeezing.

Slipping one finger in the asari's panties Ral grinned playfully. "I'm naked. You're not. Let's take these o - wait a second! What is that project you mentioned?"

Peebee giggled. She dug in the pocket of Cora's bathrobe to produce...

"You did...? Oh what a fun idea! Let me see."

Eyes sparkling with mischief Peebee handed a bright red vibrator to Ryder. "Made it last night. I can program any setting you desire."

"I'm sure you can..." Turning it over in her hands Ral grinned devilishly. "I love the shape of that mushroomy top. That's gonna feel great. You made this? Is it me or is it quite... large?"

"Mmm... unsure. Isn't this about average?"

She almost blushed. "I've seen a few dicks. This one's larger then most."

Peebee curiously tilted her head. "You have? I figured you were a lesbian?"

Ryder smiled. "I like men. I like women. I enjoy playing with both. That makes me bisexual. Or rather..." She lovingly threw her arms around the maiden, "omnisexual, since I also like sex with hot blue aliens."

"Omnisexual. Did you just make up a word?"

"Not sure. I'll look it up later."

Peebee licked her lips. "Bisexual heh? Shall we one day invite a guy to have fun with?"

"You mean... threesome? I've never done that!"

"Never had? Cool, let's try that soon." The maiden's eyes glistened with life, "threesomes can be verrry fun!"

Ryder blinked. Three? The thought was scandalous, delicious. Why not? She immensely enjoyed casual sex with Peebee, what would it be like with a third person? She realized she was intrigued by the idea. "Umm... I have no objections. I think. Would very much depend on who it is of course."

"Good!"

Feeling extremely aroused Ryder brushed against the deep blue nipples, hearing Peebee sigh joyfully. "Shall we try our new toy?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Taking a hold of Ryder's wrist she pulled and expertly tossed her on the bed.

"HEY! What the-"

Peebee jumped on top and fiercely kissed her.

"Oh! ... I'm... I'm almost getting used to you jumping me."

"Good." Peebee grabbed Ral's tits, eagerly bunching them together to lick and suck on the swollen nipples. "Mmm..." Humming happily she rolled the remarkable beads between her lips.

"Oh..." Ryder gasped with joy. She _adored_ Peebee's wild ferocity. Propping up her breasts even more she boldly encouraged her. "Shit that feels good! Do it. Touch me!" Eyes wide, she watched in disbelief as the stunning purple tongue left moist trails all over her tits, how the sexy blue lips played with her pink nipples, sucking them till they felt hard and tight. "Oh!"

Her breathing increased. Moaning softly she tugged on the maiden's white panties. "Off... take these off..."

"Later." Peebee couldn't get enough of Ryder's boobs. Just so wonderful. Rougher still - she vigorously rolled and squeezed the massive orbs, revelling in the feeling of the firm, sensual skin. "Fabulous..." Drinking in the sight she studied the hot curves, the bright pink of the hard nipples. "Fabulous. I _love_ your big tits."

"Oh... oh..." Whimpering with excitement Ral felt her pussy throb with longing and knew she was getting wet. She activated the vibrator and gently pressed the bulbed head against the silky white fabric hiding Peebee's core.

"Ryder! I was g-gonna use it on you first."

"Too late. Take of your panties."

Peebee's tone was possessive, dominant. "No. I made it. I'm gonna test it on you."

Ryder laughed out loud, a carefree joyous sound. "Test? Don't shock me, ok?" She was looking forward to trying new things with Peebee. A vibrator? This was gonna be fun! Parting her legs wider she watched with eager eyes as the maiden moved down, settling between her thighs.

"I hope I can shock you. In a good way." Laying flat on her stomach Peebee enjoyed the cool sheets against her skin. Caressing Ryder's leg she kissed her way up, bending it at the knee, opening her even more. Arriving at the inner thighs she lovingly licked the creamy flesh, using one finger to trace the wet slit right in front of her eyes. "Wow! Nice pussy. I _love_ seeing your pussy!"

Feeling completely exposed Ryder's heart hammered in her chest. This was what she truly wanted! Seeing the asari play with her cunt was an incredible thrill. She squirmed with need, sliding her ass over the cool sheets. "Touch me, please touch me. I'm all your Peebs."

The shameless invitation burned in Peebee's mind. With two fingers she parted Ryder's folds, uncovering the glistening, pink inner lips. "Nice..." Sliding her index finger in she very gently stroked the soft flesh, rubbing it between her thumb and index finger. Velvety, silky, it felt fantastic. Fucking hot. Eyes open wide, she marveled at the sight, cherishing the gem in her hands. "Wow!" Ryder's cunt slowly opened, sucking in her fingers, greedy for more.

"Oh... oh..."

Peebee loved the sexy sounds escaping Ryder's lips. "And we're just getting started."

Ryder looked over her pubic mound, panting excitedly. "Don't you think it's time for that toy? I wanna feel it in my pussy. _Especially_ because you made it." She meant it. The fact that she was about to be penetrated by a toy her friend'd made felt incredibly arousing.

Peebee sucked in her breath. "So fun when you ask for it!"

Seeing the effect her scandalous words had on Peebee, Ryder continued. At this point she'd say almost anything to get fucked. "I'm so wet... I want more... " Grabbing the asari's hand she dragged it through her moisture. "Feel?"

"Ggg..." Thrilled beyond belief Peebee groaned. Why had she waited so long? Barely believing her eyes she dragged the top up and down through the wide open slit. The thick buzzing cockhead was glistening with moisture and Peebee made sure to brush against the woman's clit on the upswing.

"Mghh!"

She kept stimulating the swollen sex, with her tongue, her fingers, the buzzing toy, feeling the woman tremble with pleasure. Her eyes widened as she watched the swollen cunt pulse, oozing milky wetness. "Wow! Gorgeous..."

"Oh gosh... Oh! Peebee! You're k-killing me!"

Giggling with pleasure the young maiden licked her friend's inner thighs, tasting that delicious light salty human flavour. "Yum." She loved teasing Ryder, slowly trailing the tip of the vibrator through her wet slit and almost pushing it in before whisking it away, leaving the young woman gasping for breath.

"Ohhh... Ohhh... Oh!" Ryder trembled. She stroked Peebee's crest, eyes laserlocked on the naked asari between her spread legs. She loved everything the maiden was doing to her. So. Hot. Scorching lust clouded her brain, her senses. Squirming, twitching with pleasure she clawed at the sheets. A light sheen of sweat appeared on her chest. After three full minutes of the most exquisite torture she sensed a massive climax building in her groin. "Fuck! If you k-keep this up I -"

The asari raised her head, her lips glistening with wetness, "I'm keeping it up." Without sinking it in she firmly pressed the humming toy against Ryder's slick entrance while harshly sucking on her bright red clit.

"Oh... oh..." Ryder moaned loudly, aching to come. She needed to come. The toy's intense vibrations felt fantastic - she sensed her pussy glowing with heat. Her tits burned as she roughly pinched her nipples. Desperate for release she shivered in anticipation. "Don't stop! Don't stop now!"

"I won't. I'm having too much fun!"

Ryder's breathing came in tight little bursts. "Oh yes... oh yes..." Closer. Closer. She harshly squeezed her breasts. Her toes curled and uncurled. Her legs trembled. The feeling of her clenching pussy left her gasping for breath. "Nearly there... I'm n-nearly there!"

Peebee enthusiastically licked _all over_ the wet generous cunt. "Nice. Gimme that sweet come Ryder."

"Yes! You s-should..."

Violently throwing her head back she screamed out loud. "Aaaargh! Fuck!"

Peebee's eyes widened. She drank in the sight - the pulsing belly muscles, the white cream leaking from the throbbing pink cunt. "Oh gosh!" Curling her tongue she eagerly sucked the juices out of Ryder's slit. "Nice!"

Desperately fisting the sheets Ral gasped for air. "Oh! Oh! ...oh Peebee..."

"Nice. First test is a success." The asari giggled playfully.

"Mmmgh..." Ryder whimpered, cherishing sweet aftershocks in her groin. "T-that is one amazing p-project of yours..."

It seemed like a great moment to fill her. The young maiden slightly increased the intensity of the vibrating toy. "Alright then, test number two." Angling her wrist she screwed the mushroomy cockhead into her friend.

"AAARGH! Oh Peebs!"

Listening to the eager cries the asari grinned devilishly. Twisting and turning, inch by inch she slowly worked the large dick into her friend. She noticed herself panting, felt so wonderfully naughty as she watched it disappear between the parted cuntlips. "Wow!" Ryder was plenty wet, wide open, basically begging to get fucked. Peebee started pumping, driving the humming toy in and out while her eyes sparkled with joy. "So beautiful... oh wow. There we go. Let's fuck. I wanna fuck you."

Panting with joy Ryder adored the sensations in her pussy. The feeling of the thick shaft pushing, vibrating against her inner walls was unbelievable. "Oh! So good... feels s-so good!"

Propping herself up on her elbows she watched over her pubic mound at the large glistening cock Peebee was fucking into her. She noticed the maiden's face - eyes glazed over, lips half parted in sexual excitement. "Peebs... your new p-project is a success."

"Tsk tsk. So hasty. Very unscientific. It's not even all the way in. Wouldn't you like it all the way up your pussy?"

Planting one hand on a deep blue shoulder Ryder hissed in agreement. "Oh yes. All the way - yes! Fill my cunt - shove it in me, go ahead."

Peebee giggled. Sensing some resistance she wiggled and twisted the shaft, inch by inch working it into the willing heat. "Bit tight Pathfinder."

Ryder clawed at Peebee's shoulder, her entire body shivering with joy, "Oh yes! Give it to me... Fuck me! I want you to fuck me!" The feeling of her pussy buzzing and vibrating was amazing. Over and over she felt her sex clenching around the thick, humming shaft. "Aaargh! It's so d-deep! I'm so full!"

"I see that." Peebee harshly bit her lip. She stared at her friend's pink swollen cunt, the large red vibrator prominently sticking out from between the parted lips. The toy glistened with Ryder's wetness.

 _I'm fucking her. I love fucking her_.

She loved watching her friend's pleasure - legs spread incredibly wide Ral was pushing her hips up, bucking, shamelessly impaling herself on the massive cock. Extremely sexual moans escaped her half-parted lips. Her large boobs bounced with the motions. Peebee marveled at the sight and sounds.

 _Wow! Look at that!_

"...beautiful!" Tightening her grip on the big cock she increased the tempo, pumping with strong, deep thrusts. She loved the obscene, needy gasps that escaped her friend every time she filled her.

"Uh... uh... uh..."

She felt so extremely powerful as she watched the effect she had on Ryder. The girl had been reduced to a moaning, trembling mess. "Oh wow."

Playing with her naked friend had Peebee thrilled beyond belief. She felt her azure throbbing, felt her soaked underwear clinging to her sex. "I'm-so-fucking-horny. My cunt's dripping. You're gonna do me next, right?"

Ryder mewled, her body _pulsing_ to the beat of the vibrator embedded so lovely deep inside. Her buzzing cunt spasmed with joy. "Gah!" She could barely believe she was going to come again. Amazing. Burning with lust she pinched her rock hard nipples. Too much - she screamed out her pleasure, "Close! I'm s-so close... oh fuck!"

Peebee smiled, making eye contact. "Again? Go ahead - enjoy."

Ryder arched her back. "Gah... gah..." Her eyes rolled back, a massive orgasm blowing her apart.

"Aarghh! I'm coming! I! I'm fucking c-coming!"

Biting her lower lip Peebee noticed even more juices pouring out of her friend. "Wow!" The beautiful white cream was leaking down her ass, creating a visual that Peebee knew she'd _never_ forget. "So wet Ryder!"

"Mgghhh... Don't s-stop! Please!"

"Of course," Placing her hand flat on Ryder's pubic mound she gripped the slick cock and energetically screwed in and out, "Fun! So fun... I love this! I could fuck you all night."

Feeling the wild muscle spasms of her friend's sex was an amazing thrill and she giggled mischievously. " _Now_ the test is a succes..."

Ryder gripped the maiden's hand, her voice a hoarse whimper. "Really g-good... cant wait to use it on you."

"Oh I like the sound of that." Peebee got up in a flash, ripped of her panties and laid down next to Ryder. The soft, cool sheets kissed her excited skin and she trembled lightly, searching her friend's lips. "Kiss me."

"Mmm..." Ryder lovingly pressed the asari's naked body against hers, cherishing the warm, fabulous curves of her waist. Her voice oozed warmth and pleasure, "You sweet sweet thing... I can't believe it - you already m-made me come twice! I'm going to take _so_ good care of you."

Half sitting up she tried to take the vibrating toy out of her pussy, her fingers slipping and sliding on the soaked cock. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Peebee's excited breathing, her chest rising and falling

"Sit there - now spread your legs. Yes, just like that."

Whimpering with expectation Peebee felt a thick, warm heat rising in her belly. She propped more pillows behind her back and touched her pussy. "Hurry... please hurry!" Parting her folds, shamelessly opening her slit, her pleading eyes encouraging Ryder.

"Oh it's so your turn!" Feeling wonderfully light Ryder drank in the sight, seeing the young maiden play with her inner lips. "I love watching you..." She got on her knees and crawled between Peebee's parted legs.

The asari giggled. "Glad you like our new toy. I could - oh!" Sucking in her breath, her eyes widened as she watched Ryder pressing the buzzing dick against her pubic mound. "Shit yes! Feels nice... put it in me, I'm soaking wet."

Ral was going way to slow. Peebee didn't want to be teased... she wanted it inside. She impatiently grabbed Ryder's hand to aim the large dick at her entrance. "C'mon... I want it!" She whimpered with need as Ral slipped the huge cockhead past her ring of muscle. "Oh! Damn it's big!"

Ryder paused, concern in her voice. "You ok?"

"Absolutely. Feels fantastic... just go slow... gimme some time to adjust to that thing." Peebee tilted her hips, panting with anticipation. "Keep going... keep going... like that... yes... like that!" Her cunt screamed with need as it stretched to accommodate the huge dick. "So big! F-feels good... oh that feels good!"

Pressing on Peebee's knee Ryder spread her even wider. "I know. And it's going to get even better." Gently, slowly at first she slipped it in and out. Listening to the maiden's excited, greedy moans she knew her friend wanted more. "I'm going deeper. Ready?"

Peebee hissed with need. Using two fingers she shamelessly spread her swollen folds. "Fuck yes! Don't hold back. Fill me, fill my pussy. I want it!"

"You got it." Ryder bit her lower lip. She just wanted to please the asari. Till she screamed. Holding on to a beautiful blue thigh she pumped deeper and deeper, purposefully twisting the wonderful humming toy.

"Mghh... oh shit.. oh shit..." Legs spread, panting with excitement Peebee held her cunt wide open, her fingertips brushing against the slick, driving cock. "Oh Ryder... you're really fucking me. Yes, like that!"

Chewing on her lower lip Ral marveled at the sight and sounds of the trashing asari. Peebee's heated, stark naked body squirmed on the bed, a light sheen of sweat shone on her upper chest. Happy little moans escaped her half parted lips. "Beautiful. So beautiful."

"I want you... I want you to l-lick my clit. Keep fucking me and l-lick my clit."

"Of course. Anything." Peebee's obscene words made her shiver. "Anything."

Half-laying on a blue thigh she generously licked Peebee's very swollen clitoris, cherishing the fleshy bead with every stroke. "Mmm... taste like asari."

Peebee could barely believe it. She felt the buzzing toy fucking her soaked cunt, heating her hypersensitive inner walls. "Oh! Oh!" It was even better than she'd expected. Ryder's scorching tongue on her clit made her tremble with joy. "You're making me come... I wanna come!"

Fisting the sheets, glazed eyes staring at her friend in blissful wonder. "Oh... oh... Ryder... Ryder!" She came screaming Ral's name, over and over, it almost echoed from the metallic ceiling.

Stopping was the furthest thing from Ral's mind. Seeing the asari orgasm was a huge thrill and she wanted to do it again. And again.

"Get on all fours. I want your ass."

Still trembling with aftershocks it took a few seconds for Peebee to comply, her voice hoarse, greedy. "Really? And w-what will you do then?"

Ryder playfully held up the wet, buzzing toy. "I'm gonna fill your pussy. Till you scream. Again. Make you come screaming my name."

The maiden giggled. "Sounds g-great."

"Excellent." Ryder grinned as she slapped Peebee's behind, "Face on the mattress - put your butt up. Oh yes, like that."

Beautifully arching her back the young asari looked over her shoulder, her eyes clouded with lust, "You got what you wanted. Now give me what I want." To emphasize her words she pulled on her asscheeck, wantonly exposing herself to Ryder's greedy eyes.

"Absolutely. Gladly." Barely believing her eyes Ryder touched the swollen, glistening pussy, parting the purple lips before slipping the thick cockhead in.

"Oh! Oh... oh yesss..." Panting happily Peebee sensed the vibrations in her sex and urged her on, "Shove it in. I want it. I want it in my cunt. C'mon Ryder, I can handle it."

"Gods!" Hearing Peebee beg for it made something deep inside of her flutter. Gripping the humming shaft she inched it inside, generously driving it deeper and deeper while the maiden's whimpers intensified.

"A-mazing." Ryder gasped. Seeing Peebee like that was almost unbelievable. Her beautiful blue body squirmed with shocking splendor. Face down, moaning into the sheets. Her back arched in the most sexual manner. Ass in the air, legs spread, the buzzing red cock splendidly stuffed in her pussy. "Ggg..."

"Nice..." Peebee's breathing came hard and fast, "Feels nice... now m-move that thing. Move it and fuck my cunt. Fuck m-me Ryder."

"Oh you sweet thing..." Ryder kissed the pebbled, firm skin of Peebee's ass while pumping, screwing the thick cock in and out. Feeling the luscious flesh shiver under her fingertips she hummed with pleasure, wanting to give even more.

Her free hand found the maiden's clit, tenderly fingered it. "I'm gonna do you good."

Peebee nearly screamed into the mattress and Ryder felt more wetness coating the vibrator. "Damn you're wet!" Licking and sucking the generous cheeks of the maiden's ass Ryder wanted it all. She wanted to shatter Peebee's mind in a cloud of lust.

It felt very naughty as she increased the tempo, rapidly fucking the massive cock in and out the soaked, willing cunt. "How's t-that for ya?"

"Shit! Ryder! ...Oh!"

Feeling Ryder's slick wet tongue all over her ass, both her clit and pussy stimulated Peebee moaned with joy. She could already sense a wicked, wet orgasm throbbing between her legs. She wanted to wait, wanted to prolong the wonderful feelings but the intense stimulation left her no choice. "Im... I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come so fucking hard!"

"Yes! Do it!" Feverishly rubbing the maiden's clit Ral felt her tremble with release. "Damn!"

"Aaaargh! Oh! Fuck!" Peebee violently threw her head back, crying out her pleasure as she came undone. Feeling her cunt spasming around the merciless, magnificent cock made her gasp for air. "Ahh... Ahh!"

"There ya go..." Hissing between her teeth Ryder didn't even think of stopping. She fucked right through Peebee's orgasm, thoroughly enjoying the blue body trembling with the force of her climax.

Seeing Peebee's come leaking down her thighs she slipped her fingertips through the enticing wetness. She spread it all over her friend's cunt, causing the sensitive flesh to glisten like a hot beacon of sex. "So fucking hot!"

She took a few moments to lick her fingers clean, tasting the light cinnamon of asari. "Damn Peebs - I love the way you taste."

"Shit! Oh shit!" Still squirming on the bed the asari mewled with pleasure. She could barely believe it as she sensed another orgasm boiling in her groin. "Mgghh! Don't stop! Don't s-stop!"

Yearning to give as much pleasure as possible Ryder slapped the maiden's ass, a bit rougher than she intended. "Haha so eager. I love playing with you! Of course I'll keep going - whatever you want."

Making Peebee come - twice - had excited her beyond belief. She felt her heart hammer in her chest, felt a low, dangerous throbbing in her belly and knew even the smallest touch would set her off. Thankful as hell she touched her soaked pussy, immediately slipping two fingers inside. "Gah!"

Peebee noticed what she was doing, looking over her shoulder to get a glimpse of the action. "Do it - touch yourself! Wanna try coming together?"

So fun!

"Fabulous idea. You're so naughty... I love it!"

"Good. Lemme turn. I want to see you."

Ryder liked the sound of that. The thought of pleasuring herself with someone watching was scorching hot. She felt the exhibitionist in herself roar and grinned with expectation. She slipped the large cock out and placed it on the mattress, standing upright. Peebee turned around on her knees and positioned her pussy over the tip, using her left hand to guide it inside. "Oh!" She started gyrating her hips slowly, gloriously impaling herself and felt her excited flesh burn with primal lust. "Like that, yes! Hold it. So good... so fucking good!"

They stared at each other, admiring, cherishing the incredibly hot moment. Proudly sitting upright Peebee supported herself with one hand on Ral's shoulder. She moved like quicksilver, up and down, up down, fucking herself on the huge, slick cock. The position provided her total control and with groans of joy she took it fabulously deep, reaching all those lovely spots. "Oh! Oh! Ooooohhhhh!" She felt wonderfully exposed as she noticed Ryder's eyes staring at her wide open, dripping pussy. "N-nice... so n-nice..."

In return she marveled at Ryder masturbating right in front of her. The woman's round body swayed, her large tits bounced with every thrust. Wet sopping sounds came from between her legs. "Wow! I like it... keep going... so hot _Pathfinder!_ "

Ryder smiled. Peebee watching her every move felt beautifully perverse. She loved it. Her G-spot ached with need and she expertly stroked it, the intense sensations shooting sparks up her cunt. "Gah! I won't last long... I won't!"

"Wait... Wait f-for me!" Hissing through her teeth Peebee's tone was commanding, urgent, "don't come... don't come yet... wait for me!"

Feeling so very perverted Ryder watched her friend fuck herself on the massive dick. At the end of each downward thrust the asari's cunt slapped against her hand holding the vibrator, and within seconds her fingers were covered in Peebee's clear, slippery juices. "Damn!" Thrilled beyond belief she kept stroking the velvety insides of her own pussy - she could come in a heartbeat, was fighting to wait. "Oh Peebee... hurry... ya gotta hurry... I'm so close... "

"Almost... almost..." Sobbing with joy the maiden clawed at the human's shoulder, aching for release. "I need to come... I want to come!" Her hips moved like magic, frantically gyrating and twisting.

A few seconds later she threw her head back, screaming with joy. "AAAGH! FUCK YES!"

Listening to the orgasmic cries Ryder climaxed. Her cunt _clenched_ over and over again and she cried out her pleasure. "PEEBEE! Oh! I'm coming! D-damn! I'm c-coming!" Through half lidded eyes she found Peebee's blue gems and they shared an intense moment as they twitched together.

It could've lasted hours - neither wanting to stop but they finally collapsed into a hazy, boneless pile of limbs. "Good. Very g-good." Peebee whispered hoarsely, cherishing the last aftershocks rippling through her abdomen. She yanked the wet vibrator out and tossed it aside.

"Fa-bu-lous." Emphasizing every syllable, Ryder panted lightly as she kissed the underside of Peebee's tits. Her tongue darted out and she tasted the lovely cinnamon of asari. "I can hardly believe how much we came. That project of yours is a total winner."

"So, _Pathfinder,_ " Peebee whispered playfully, tongue in cheek, "bisexual, multi orgasmic, has officially approved my project. Anything else I should know?"

Ryder grinned. "Let's see... how about 'needs sex at least once a day'? You could simply say I'm a very horny girl."

"That you are. You're a horny girl." Peebee smiled, stroking the auburn hair, admiring the stunning color and texture. "Same here. Verrrry horny. Must be why we have so much fun together."

Giggling together they embraced, fondly holding each other. Ryder moved her hand to caress the asari's forehead, her crest. Peebee brought her so much pleasure! Wouldn't it be great if she stayed? She imagined them sleeping together, waking up together. Exactly what she wanted.

"Stay. Stay with me. Sleep with me." Knowing she was asking a lot she sucked in her breath, studying her friend's expression. Would Peebee...?

The maiden smiled. She leisurely, purposefully stretched, loving the fuzzy afterglow humming in her veins. She enjoyed the large comfy bed much more than she'd expected. And the pleasant touch of Ryder's naked, hot body felt fantastic. _Going to my cold escape pod? Now?_

She slowly turned. Stroking the stunning curve of Ryder's slim waist she gazed deep into the woman's sparkling blue diamonds. "I'll stay." She raised one finger. "But only for tonight."

Ryder tenderly kissed her. "Wonderful." Feeling extremely grateful, delighted to hold the asari she snuggled even closer, wrapping her body around the maiden's. "That's wonderful."


	7. Voeld

Hi there! I was driving the Nomad on Voeld, staring at the endless ice. Suddenly, Peebee starts moaning and groaning... I laughed so hard I had to put the controller down. Lovely to experience a game that embraces sexuality - just one of the _many_ reasons I love Mass Effect. I _had_ to write a chapter on that tiny segment.

Any and all feedback is appreciated!

 ** _Chapter 7, Voeld_**

The planet Voeld was a large, magnificent ball of ice hanging in the immense blackness of space. Brightly lit by its sun the planet's light blasted through the observation window. They were all gathered to discuss the situation but Ryder didn't like the way this was going.

"We did a fabulous job on Havarl," Vetra hissed full of anger, "but Evfra doesn't give us any intel. They don't allow a settlement on Havarl. But we are welcome to clean up their mess on Voeld!"

She paced back and forth, clearly agitated. "Already we have half a dozen requests for help. Science team lost in the north. Broken down generator. Kett everywhere. Someone's uncle is missing, you name it!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "And don't forget we have to accomplish all that in this fucking cold!"

They all stared at Vetra. She'd never lost her cool like that. Ryder suspected there was another reason for the Turian's anger and made a mental note to talk to her. "It"s disappointing Evfra didn't give us more information on the Moshae. I would like to help her as soon as possible. I sense time is of the essence. However, we have to deal with Voeld."

Taking her time, she studied her companion's faces. Vetra's impatience might have something to do with Kadara. Ever since she'd heard of the infamous trading post, that's all the turian talked about. Kadara - a smuggler's/inventory specialist dream. For Ryder it was about the Moshae. She'd seen and heard how much the Angara respected and loved the Moshae. _If we rescue her, an Alliance with the Angara becomes a very real possibility._

"I've got an idea." Peebee was usually very quiet in the group. She stared at Ryder, focused. "Let's go fix the Vault _first._ That should improve conditions a bit."

"Excellent thought." Drack rumbled. "My knees are still frozen from our scouting trip this morning."

"I like it simply for the fact it will speed things up." Vetra stated. "The sooner we get to Kadara the better."

"Let's do it." Ryder decided, delighting in the fact that the team was coming together. She clapped her hands. "Vault first, then odd jobs. No-one enjoys working in a freezer!"

* * *

Driving towards the second monolith on the ice planet Voeld was _not_ exciting. Ral Ryder found her thoughts drifting away which could be bad since the Nomad was doing well over 120 MPH.

But it was just a flat boring stretch of endless ice so she allowed her imagination to wander...

 _Zero G daydreams were a thing of beauty. She could almost feel the small pebbles of her blue skin, so fantastically alien, so dreamlike to touch. Lightly caressing the warm shoulder her lips found the asari's for a gentle, longing kiss._

 _Mmm..._

 _Tracing the line of Peebee's collarbone she slowly slid her fingers lower, cherishing the seductive curve of the maiden's breast. Damn she's amazing! Will she allow me...? To her shock and surprise Peebee smiled as she mischievously fingered the edge of the white lacy bra before sneaking her fingers in._

 _She's letting me!_

 _Firm, so seductive, your breast is glowing in my hand, heating me with blazing excitement. I can almost... there. Sucking in my breath I'm stroking your nipple, cherishing it, feeling it swell under my fingers. Hot. Your breathing increases and I delight in your cute, needy whimpers._

 _Yes..._

 _I slip the fingers of my left hand under the strap of your bra. Playfully twirl it. Stretch it. Reluctantly I break our kiss. Can I take it off?_

 _Eyes as golden brown suns, inviting me, encouraging me. Please. Touch me everywhere._

 _Dizzy with expectation I pull the white fabric down. Slowly, gratefully taking in every detail I uncover more and more of your boobs till I see your deep blue aureolas, your large, splendid nipples. Gods you're a marvel!_

 _Barely able to control myself I eagerly lick your skin, loving that cinnamon flavour that's so distinctly asari. Rolling your stunning tits in my hands - weighing them, gently squeezing them while listening to your excited whimpers is an amazing sensation. Intently watching I eagerly bunch them together and lick your hot nipples, again, again, feeling them stiffen even more. Right now I want nothing more than your sweet-_

The Nomad hit a huge rock, veered left and came to an abrupt stop. She screamed. "Shit!"

"Ryder!" Jaal suddenly stood next to her, "what's happening?"

"We're fine. Fine really. I had to, err, avoid an animal."

"I'm glad you are respecting the wildlife." With a weary sigh he plopped back into his chair. "Is it warm here?"

Blushing lightly Ryder hit the accelerator.

All day long she'd been glancing at the attractive young maiden. It was as if the Kett co-operated, simply falling down so she had plenty of time to admire the way Peebee's eyes reflected Voeld's dim light, the way her supple body curved, the way her breasts bounced when she jumped. (and for some odd reason there was a lot of jumping on Voeld)

Noticing the attention Peebee happily turned it into a game, giving her a big fat wink as they explored yet another icy cave.

Jaal busied himself with some loot crates. Facing Ryder, Peebee straightened her jacket, ensuring that her ice cold stiff nipples were clearly visible, poking into the fabric. "Mmm... Suggestively moaning she rolled the rock-hard buds in her fingertips.

 _Damn!_ Eyes widening, Ryder felt a surge of excitement. _She got me wet!_

"You're teasing me. It's working."

"Good. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"I... I should put you on your back and-"

"Am I interrupting?" Sensing the hot, erotic tension Jaal curiously eyed the two women. His eyes widened. "I see... shall we finish our mission first?"

Feeling extremely unprofessional Ryder blushed lightly. "Ehm, yes. Yes of course."

* * *

Back inside the Nomad the maiden managed to move her chair, making sure their thighs were touching. Shooting stealthy glances back and forth Peebee smiled, noticing the desire sparkling in Ryder's eyes.

Ryder looked back. Jaal was sleeping, as expected. Good. Peebee's leg was brushing against hers, a hot subtle motion that only intensified her desire.

 _Perhaps I could...?_

All day long they'd teased each other, the excitement building. Feeling her lust burn in her groin she moved her hand, resting it on the asari's inner thigh and very gently squeezed. Peebee gasped almost soundlessly.

"Oh..."

 _Wouldn't it be fun to...?_

This opportunity could not be passed up! Sliding lower she touched inbetween the maiden's legs, boldly, purposefully stroking her azure.

Peebee moaned _way_ too loud. "Oh... oh... Ryder! Here? Now?"

They grinned at each other, then turned to Jaal, snoring in his seat.

"Let's do it!" The maiden exclaimed excitedly, "he'll keep sleeping." She undid the laces of her boots, "That guy can sleep for hours."

"I'm unsure if..."

"Hey! You started this!"

"I know."

"Then what's the problem?"

Moving like a lightning bolt Peebee kicked off her boots, threw her jacket in the corner and undid her belt. "Strip Pathfinder!"

Seeing Ral's hesitation she threw a blue energy dome around the Angaran.

"There. Stasis. Soundproof. Better?"

"Much." She stopped the vehicle and hit a switch, instantly raising the temperature in the Nomad. The thought of having sex right now, in the middle of their mission was gloriously naughty, causing her to shiver. She wanted this. Badly. She motioned the asari closer. "Come here you."

Wriggling out of her pants left Peebee with only her white, barely-there underwear. Giggling, she planted her hands in her sides and suggestively sauntered up to Ryder's chair, her voice bubbling with excitement, "Great idea. I'm game."

"I can tell!" Eyes widening Ryder reveled in the sight. Peebee's eyes revealed just pure joy. Virtually naked, the seductive blue alien created a wicked contrast with the grey, monotonous interior of the Nomad. Fabulous. Feeling her lust skyrocket she grabbed the asari's waist and pulled her even closer. Much closer. She kissed the taut, gorgeous stomach, kissed the underside of the delicate white bra. "This has to go."

"Sure." Reaching back the young maiden undid her bra, exposing her impressive, firm boobs. Feeling wonderfully perverted she brushed against her own nipples as Ryder kissed all over. "Mmm!"

"Beautiful. I love your tits!" Peebee's breasts were even better than she remembered. Taking one in each hand she cupped them, lovingly pressing them together so both nipples were just inches from her mouth. Cherishing the hot blue flesh in her palms she took in every detail of the pebbled skin. "So special. Perfect."

Peebee's fingers ran through her hair. She heard the maiden giggle.

"Go ahead Pathfinder. I won't break."

Without another word she took a nipple in her mouth and started sucking. The firm, rich texture of the asari's breasts felt absolutely fantastic. "Mmm..." Humming with her mouth full she kept her hands busy, massaging, rolling, kneading the hot flesh.

"Oh Ryder! That f-feels good." Marveling at the intense stimulation Peebee leaned in, practically smushing her boobs in Ral's face. She shivered. "That's it. I want it. Suck my tits."

Hearing the maiden ask for it made Ryder dizzy with desire. Passionately sucking on the rock-hard nipple, her tongue flicked out to taste the excited flesh. She allowed one hand to slip lower, finding the damp spot on the white panties.

Peebee took ragged breaths. Her body demanded sex. Ryder was moving too slow! Taking the human's hand she impatiently shoved it in her underwear. "Feel? That's how excited you got me."

Planting her feet wider apart, pulling her flimsy panties aside she sighed with joy as she sensed Ryder's fingers exploring her wet slit, opening her pussy. "Put them inside... inside of me. Go ahead, I'm plenty wet." Glancing down she marveled at the sight of the human's fingers slipping past her wide open folds, "In my pussy, do it. Yes... like that... oh yessss - that feels good."

She groaned as the slick digits stretched her cunt, starting to rhythmically slide in and out. "Oh! That's nice... Fuck me Ryder... I want you to fuck me."

Wanting nothing more Ral lost herself in the extraordinary blue dream that was Peebee. It felt amazing. The warm, stunning flesh of her tits, the gloriously hard nipple in her mouth, the wet, silky sensation of her tight pussy. "Gods you feel fabulous..." Her breathing increased as she added a third finger and lovingly, gently went even deeper, fucking the maiden who literally glowed with need.

"Oh Ryder... oh yesss..." Feeling her cunt throb, stretching, was amazing. She played with Ryder's hair, weaving her fingers through the auburn strands. For two full minutes she simply enjoyed, treasuring the wicked sensations, her entire being buzzing with joy. "Ngghh... don't stop... please don't stop..."

Ral could barely believe it. She felt the maiden's leg muscles tremble, realized Peebee was already getting close. The wet, velvety sex _clenched_ around her fingers. "Wait. Don't come yet." Sliding down in her chair she grabbed the maiden's generous ass and nudged her forward. "Sit on top. I wanna taste your pussy."

"Oh! You're so naughty. I like it." Moving up, basically sitting on Ryder's upper chest she offered her wide open cunt to the greedy mouth. One hand holding her underwear aside, the other one seeking support on the black N7 armour she squirmed and shivered, yearning for more. Feeling fantastically obscene she watched the pink tongue licking all over her glistening folds. "Yes! Now put it inside, put it inside!"

Stiffening her tongue Ral dove into her, fucking her with wanton lust. The silky, soft insides felt incredible and she hummed with desire. She tightened her hold on Peebee's ass, using it to press more of the tasty cunt against her mouth.

Jaal moaned in his sleep and turned. For a second the girls froze. If he woke, he would see it all!

"Shit." Ryder whispered. The obvious danger of him waking actually turned her on more. She felt Peebee breathing hard, staring back and forth from Ryder to Jaal.

"Keep going!" The asari finally hissed. "Please keep going!"

Ryder grinned at her and kissed her clit before diving back in.

"Gah! That sweet tongue of y-yours feels good... feels so fucking good in me..." Panting in the wicked rhythm the young maiden rolled her hips, aching to climax. "Keep going... keep going you'll m-make me come."

"I'd love that," Ryder mumbled into the wet heat, "I wanna feel you come."

"Oh gosh... oh gosh..." Thrilled beyond belief Peebee yanked and pulled on her undies, riding her friend's mouth. Feeling the tough, solid armour under her bare ass made it even better. "Nearly there... I'm nearly there..."

"Give it to me," Ryder muttered, "I want it."

Good thing the Stasis was soundproof. Peebee screamed on the top of her lungs. "AAAARGH! OH! Oh yes!"

She twitched atop Ryder, whose eyes widened as hot white cream spilled in her mouth. She thirstily swallowed Peebee's come and kept on sucking and licking the generous cunt, drawing some gorgeous high pitched whimpers from her friend.

"RYDER! Keep going... oh gosh!"

Ral was having a great time. Tasting the maiden's juices on her tongue was fabulous and the feeling of her spasming, convulsing pussy made her drunk with pleasure. "Good... so g-good."

Peebee's ass felt magnificent in her hands. She roughly squeezed, treasuring every twitch of the hot blue body. "I love feeling you!"

A spectacular minute passed and Peebee finally collapsed, panting, "Wow. T-thank you."

"You're very welcome." Ryder licked her lips, eagerly drinking the last of the asari's come. "Now help me get undressed." Listening to Peebee's orgasm had only intensified her arousal. Sweating inside her armour she felt her own pussy getting wetter and knew the slightest touch could set her off. She wanted it bad - but the damned armour was still in the way!

"Off!" She clawed at her leg-straps, undoing one. "Get this offa me!"

"So impatient Pathfinder." Peebee giggled, attacking the other leg.

"Are you surprised? You were coming all over me! I can still taste you! I'm-so-fucking-horny!" Laughing together they attacked the straps, frantically working to uncover her hips and legs. Within two minutes Ryder was naked from the waist down - the chest piece would take another five. _Not gonna happen._

Peebee carelessly threw the leg piece over her shoulder, took Ryder's panties and yanked them down. "Oh you sweet thing... I'm gonna do you good."

Feeling grateful as hell Ryder took her knees, parting herself wide. She nearly purred with anticipation"Oh yes. Please yes!"

The asari allowed herself a few seconds. The sight was incredibly hot, outrageous.

Strong, black N7 armour covered most of Ryder's body, the dark chestpiece ending a few inches below her bellybutton - creating a stunning contrast with her creamy pink, exposed flesh. Peebee stroked the naked legs, brushed over the tiny, tempting strip of pubic hair, traced Ryder's slit. Her friend's swollen cunt glistened in the blunt light.

Barely believing her eyes she drank in the sight. Taking Ryder's feet she playfully moved them in tiny circles while making eye contact. "Wow. You're beautiful." She threw her jacket in front of the chair and got down on her knees. "Slide down."

Feeling fantastically exposed Ral heard her heart beat in her chest. A few drops of sweat rolled down her back - the temperature inside her armour had reached a boiling point. Seeing the admiration in Peebee's eyes made her heart beat faster. She caressed the maiden's cheek. "I love the way you're looking at me. Now could you...?"

"Of course." Smiling brightly Peebee kissed the wonderful calves, noticed the supple muscles. She adored the hot, human flesh as she worked her way up, kissing and licking the marvelous slender legs. A light sheen of sweat covered the woman and the salty taste tingled in her mouth. "Yummy."

The neediness in Ryder's eyes urged her on as she planted a big, wet kiss on the swollen folds of her sex. "Yes."

"Mghh..." Ryder moaned with joy, feeling Peebee's lips suck on her folds while the nimble fingers opened her slit. She squirmed down in her seat, half laying down, hungrily offering her pussy. Aroused beyond belief she stroked the maiden's crest. "That's good. Your tongue... your tongue on my cunt... feels good..."

Maintaining eye contact Peebee let her tongue slide up-and-down Ryder's pussy and her red-hot clitoris. The human's eyes glazed over. Two fingers slipped inside, gently pumping in and out. Their eye contact intensified, causing the air to grow heavy, thick.

"Wow, so tight. Your pussy's nice and tight."

Whimpering in the deliberately slow tempo Ryder angled her hips, watching in delight as Peebee fucked those fingers deeper and deeper inside, the slick, purple tongue tickling her throbbing clit. "Oh... oh... it won't take l-long... I'm so horny!"

"Let's take our time," _Still_ gazing deep into the blue eyes the asari licked her shiny lips, "this is soooo fun!" She slowed down, taking at least a minute to lick and kiss the incredibly tender, wet skin on either side of Ryder's pussy.

"Ooohhhh..." Whimpering shamelessly Ryder loved it all. She could not get enough. She adored the sweet asari and everything she was doing. "I love... I love..."

Suddenly a red light started flashing on the dashboard, accompanied by an annoying, insistent buzzer.

"Shit!" Ryder hissed, "urgent message. Wait a s-second Peebs."

The maiden raised her head, lips glistening with wetness. "Ignore it."

"I can't. Let me - " activating the microphone she tried to sound composed. "This is Ryder. W-what's up Suvi?"

The scientist's voice came over the speaker, worried, rushed, "Ryder, are you alright?"

"Sure. Why w-wouldn't I be?"

"The sensors in your armour tell me your body temperature is rapidly increasing. As well as your heartrate. _What is_ happening down there?"

Peebee grinned devilishly, slipping her fingers deep into Ryder's pussy while her tongue lovingly brushed against the bright red, swollen clit. "Good things are happening."

"Oh! Oh shit!" Feeling fiery sparks shooting up her cunt Ryder groaned with joy, hips bucking against the willing mouth.

"Ryder! Are you ok?"

"...I'm f-fine Suvi. We're f-fine. The heater is eh... malfunctioning."

It was dead silent for a few seconds. Imagining how her excited, panting voice sounded on the bridge of the Tempest Ryder bit her lip. _They probably think we're..._

"Are you kidding? The... heater? You sound... ehm, busy. And why did you turn off the recording equipment inside the Nomad?"

Ryder heard the suspicion. _I'm not telling her we're having sex. No way!_

"Everything's good Suvi. I gotta - Mmm!" Eyes wide open she stared at Peebee's greedy tongue licking in broad, shameless strokes all over her excited, wide open sex. The asari stared back, lust boiling in her eyes. "I love your cunt," she whispered gleefully, "I love your tasty cunt."

Barely believing the situation Ryder gratefully caressed the maiden's warm cheek. "It's getting v-very hot here. Gotta g-go Suvi. Bye!"

With a relieved whimper she broke the contact and placed both hands on the blue crest. "Fuck! Fuck that feels good! Keep going... please keep going!" She angled her legs over Peebee's shoulders, completely opening herself. "Fuck me!"

Peebee giggled. "Suvi's so worried about you... how's that heartrate, _Pathfinder?"_

Ryder hissed with need. Squirming and twisting, she treasured the slick tongue on her bundle of nerves. Throbbing, pulsing, her clit felt like a lightning rod for pure, raw pleasure. When she became aware of Peebee sliding a third finger in, her pussy stretched making her abdominal muscles clench with joy. "Oh! Oh fuck! I'm so full! ohhhh..." Her excited hands clawed at her armour, frustratingly hiding her heated tits.

"Gimme a sec..." Peebee giggled. "I want your..." Curving her fingers, stroking, seaching... _there._

"Fuck! Oh... oh... f-fuck." Her tightening pussy spasmed. Feeling the slippery fingers caressing her G-spot was too good to be true and she moaned loudly, sensing her intimate juices leaking out. "Oh yes... oh yes..."

"I love listening to you." Peebee treasured the highly erotic noises escaping the half parted lips, her eyes laser-locked on Ryder's dripping, swollen sex. "Wow your pussy's wet. Sounds like you're ready to go."

"Gggg..." Worried that she might hurt Peebee's crest Ryder moved her clenching hands, her knuckles whitening as she fiercely gripped the edge of the seat. "Not long now... my G-spot... fuck that feels good."

"That's the spirit." With her free hand she reached all the way up, slipping it into Ryder's mouth. "Wanna come? Wanna wait?"

"Come! I wanna c-come!" Nearly sobbing with joy Ryder's breathing came in excited little gasps. So close. Her legs jerked on Peebee's shoulders. "Make m-me come. I want it... I want it so bad!"

"Mmm..." passionately sucking and fucking Peebee hummed in agreement. She was not surprised when she felt Ryder's belly muscles spasm.

"FUCK! OH YES!" Throwing her head back Ral screamed out her pleasure. She desperately gripped the arm supports. "I'm c-coming! I'm fucking c-coming!"

Peebee kept massaging the throbbing G-spot, her fingers getting soaked in another spurt of come. "Wow you're wet." Ryder's inner thighs glistened. A few drops leaked onto the Nomad's driver seat.

"Cause... cause you got me so h-hot."

"Thanx!" Loving the light salty flavor Peebee generously licked and sucked Ryder's pussy, her folds. "My p-pleasure. Literally."

Still enjoying the aftershocks Ral slowly got into a sitting position, pulling the young maiden in for a longing, scorching wet kiss. "Damn Peebs! So fun to play! I _love_ what we do together... makes Heleus a bit more bearable."

Peebee giggled, her voice warm and playful, "I just wanna support my Pathfinder."

Laughing out loud Ryder tenderly squeezed the maiden's ass. "I'm _truly_ appreciating your 'support'."

Giggling together they picked up their underwear and started to dress.

Jaal mumbled something and turned in his chair, oblivious to the world.


	8. The Moshae

This chapter took ages. The good news is that the next 4/5 chapters are being worked on right now : )

 ** _Chapter 8, the Moshae_**

Ral Ryder looked at her gathered crew. She enjoyed the mild tension hanging in the crowded comms room. They knew what this was about.

"Listen up everyone. We've got a solid lead on the Moshae. She's being held captive inside a large Kett facility. This will not be easy." She fiddled with the computer and the location of the base appeared on-screen. "Our scanners cannot penetrate their defenses. Therefore we will bring a large squad, to be ready for whatever is hiding in that base."

Drack coughed and his huge voice boomed through the ship. Ral waited patiently till he was finished.

"Needless to say this mission is incredibly important. Jaal," she stared at the Angaran who gave a small bow with his head, "you're definitely on the team. You can identify the Moshae and your knowledge of Kett technology will be crucial."

She nodded at each person as she listed their names. "Drack, you're coming. Peebee. Vetra."

"Me! Me! I wanna go!" Liam was frantically waving his arm in the air while bouncing up and down. "You never pick me!"

"Liam... " she grinned, "we need someone onboard the Tempest to monitor our progress. That's your job."

"Ryder, I wanna be in the field!" He whined pitifilly. "Why not?"

She felt bad for letting him down. Again. She didn't want to do this in front of the team but he didn't let it go, standing right in front of her with an accusing finger pointed straight at her chest.

"I'm sorry Liam, but I honestly don't believe you're ready for the ground team. I don't know who selected you to be a part of our crew. I think you're very impulsive, immature and too easily distracted."

Out came the sad puppy eyes. Ryder sighed.

She would feel even worse if he got killed in action. She had to protect him like a good commander would. "Please understand. I cannot risk your safety. Nor can I risk the safety of the team. For everyone's sake it's better if you stay on the Tempest."

He glared at her and she realized he was angry. _He's so unprofessional. I might have to kick him off the Tempest_ _altogether._

Kallo interrupted her thoughts. "Errr... Ryder, you're breaking protocol."

"What do you mean?"

He gestured at her ground team. Four! Too many. Two companions for the pathfinder."

She hadn't expected anyone to bring that up. Why was Kallo even in this meeting? "Oh that. Who made that stupid rule?"

"Probably director Tann. I wouldn't go against him if I were you."

Something in the way he spoke caught her attention. _Is he actively working for Tann? Reporting my actions?_

She took a good look at Kallo. He intrigued her. Could he be even be capable of being a spy? She found it hard too believe. Oh well. She shrugged. She couldn't worry about it now. There was too much on her plate already and if Tann had some eyes and ears onboard the Tempest she would have to deal with it later.

Before she could do anything, Peebee confronted Kallo, her eyes spitting fire. "Well Tann's not here right now, is he? Who are you to tell Ryder what to do? I think she can do whatever she wants for the sake of the mission."

"But... but..." Kallo stepped away from her fury, trying to disappear into the background. He squeaked "forget I said anything."

"Oh we will." Peebee stated, cutting of her words, "I already forgot."

Ryder flashed an evil smile. She secretly enjoyed the asari's fierce loyalty.

"Allright, listen up! We're leaving in thirty minutes. Get ready."

* * *

Each room revealed more pods but only very few corpses. Where did all the Angarans go? The fire in Jaal's eyes grew stronger and stronger. Ral Ryder could feel his barely contained fury. For his sake and for the sake of the team she hoped he could hold it together. Encountering minimal resistance they followed the trail of pods into the facility.

"Must be the next room," Peebee whispered when the squad stopped next to a large metallic door, "hear those machines? We've been approaching them for the last 10 minutes."

"Let's go," Jaal nodded, "the Moshae is in distress. I can sense it."

Ryder didn't think it was the right time to ask how he could sense that. She simply wanted to help Jaal, help the Angarans. She raised one finger. "On my mark. Go!"

They quickly slipped through the doors. When their eyes adjusted to the view, their mouths fell open.

One by one the line of pods was being fed into a chamber. The Angara inside the pod screamed and twisted in pain before being deformed - no, transformed into...

"Kett... " Peebee stammered, frozen in shock, "the angarans... "

"No!" Jaal cried out, shaken to his core. His voice was filled with horror. "They are turning them into Kett!" He openmouthedly stared at the evil machine.

Even Drack was quiet. For 10 seconds they observed the unthinkable before Ryder urged them into action, just in time as two groups of Kett poured into the room.

Jaal was still frozen and only moved after a bullet hit his arm. "Grr!" That kickstarted him and he growled in anguish as he cut down his opponents, knowing that one day they might have been his brethren. He finally got to the machine's controls. "I must stop this... I must!"

Vetra shot more Kett. Ryder disappeared into a blur of Blue biotics to knock a guy of a balcony. Peebee sneakily lifted a guy from behind a panel. A flying Kett showed up who kept blabbering about 'exaltation' and the 'uplifting' of the races. Drack ripped him in half.

"Now," Jaal panted, "how do I stop this?" In bewilderment he looked at the machine's control panels. "I don't..."

Drack roared and with a few massive blows destroyed the entire apparatus. The line of pods grind to a halt.

"That worked." Jaal blinked. "Thanks... where is the Moshae?"

They opened the remaining pods and Jaal cried when he found the beloved Elder. Dazed, but alive. "We did it," he whispered, tenderly holding her in his arms, "I will forever be grateful Ryder. _We_ will be."

It was crystal clear to Ryder that 'we' meant the Angaran race. She smiled from ear to ear. Liberating the prisoners felt great, seeing the Moshae alive and well felt even better. Now the thought of an Alliance with the Angarans became a very real possibility.

"You're very welcome Jaal." She gently touched his shoulder.

* * *

That night all of Aya was celebrating but for Ral Ryder and her companions it felt bittersweet. Yes, the day had been a victory. But the horrendous discovery of Kett 'exaltation' felt like a punch to the gut. Were the angarans the first species they'd used it on? Could they potentially use it on other races? Ryder felt her stomach turn when she considered her friends being taken by the Kett. _This has to end. Soon._ More than ever she felt the need to craft an Alliance with the Angarans and take the fight to the Kett.

All this went thru her head as she followed the Moshae into Aya's vault. She heard Peebee humming right next to her and smelled the moist, nearly tropical air. The sounds and smells brought her back to her current mission. _Aya's a paradise. We can do that for Eos. And Voeld._

She got a sweet, strong vibe from the Moshae and this was only strenghtened as the old woman gently took her hand.

"This way. We're almost there." The angarans' large eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"I truly appreciate this."

"It's the least I can do. You set me free. You can defeat the Kett. From here on, we work together." It was a statement, not a question.

Ryder couldn't agree more. "Yes. But Evfra still doesn't trust me."

"Leave him to me. He's been hurt, which makes trusting strangers difficult."

The Moshae stopped in the center of a huge room. Once she placed her hand on the panel a large, illuminated star chart started swirling above their heads.

"Wow." Peebee took a step back, whistling in admiration. The constellations slowly circled above her head, reflecting in her huge golden brown eyes. "Just wow. This is a map of the Remnant network..." She took a few seconds before pointing out Aya. "We're here."

"Yes." The Moshae agreed. "My captor, the Archon kept talking about Meridian. Find Meridian and you could unlock the secret to the entire terraforming network."

Using her index finger she followed the main Line, bringing her to...

"Kadara." She whispered thoughtfully. "Who would've guessed? The key to finding Meridian is in Kadara's vault."

"I've heard that name a few times." Ryder mused, "looks like that's our next stop."


	9. Kadara

Hey there. This is definitely a 'bridge' chapter, setting up Kadara and Reyes storylines. Over the past years women have completely dominated my writings, now for the first time I'm tempted to play with a male character : )

Two consecutive chapters without smut? Don't worry, I'll make it up to you! (note: I've altered a few things in chapter 6, perhaps you'll see something new. Plug plug)

 ** _Chapter 9, Kadara_**

Kadara was not at all what she was expecting. She'd anticipated a smoothly run commercial trading station with perhaps a few disgruntled individuals. They'd been kicked out by Tann after all. Or left on their own. The story varied depending on who you talked to.

What she found was a chaotic, violent settlement.

"Really? She used to be Nexus head of security?" As she looked around the lab, the _drugs_ lab it was hard to believe. The ruler of Kadara was actively manufacturing drugs?

"Correct." he replied with a smooth spanish accent. "That's her. Sloane Kelly, head of the outcasts."

"Damn. That's sick." She shook her head in disbelief. The human ruler of Kadare was a druglord. She felt her stomach turn. What kind of message was that sending to the Angarans? How many lives was Sloane destroying with her drugs? It was extremely upsetting and she harshly bit her lip. A feeling of doom crept up her spine.

She took another minute to inspect the lab and the two dead criminals before turning to him. "Who are you again?" She curiously eyed him up and down. His black hair matched his gorgeous southamerican skintone.

"Reyes. Reyes Vidal. And you are the human pathfinder."

She grinned as she shook his hand. "Ral Ryder. Pathfinder. What was your first clue?"

"Your ship landed two days ago, the first Initiative ship in months. You've been busy with supplies and appear to be very interested in Kadara's monoliths. My scout mentioned your auburn hair. In his words, 'she's a fox.' That's _definitely_ you."

She was too serious to pay attention to the compliment. "You've got a scout? And I still don't know what you're doing here." He was obviously not just any guy. She'd seen him single handedly kill two of Sloane's drug runners. She couldn't trust him till she knew more.

"Let's say I'm... an interested party. Who strongly dislikes Sloane." He gestured to the corpses and the destroyed lab. "And I despise drugs. But now I must leave. Goodbye Ral Ryder." He snuck through the door and was gone.

 _Good idea._

Making her way back to the Tempest she was lost in thought. He was an intriguing fellow and somehow she knew she'd see him again. Soon.

* * *

 ** _7 days later_**

It had been a hectic week. And she hadn't even visited any Monoliths! Kadara port had kept her thoroughly busy, from silly bar fights to random errands to dead-serious gun fights.

One constant was Reyes. He always seemed to pop up at just the right moment. He was helpful, charming, and she had to admit she was enjoying his company, even though he absolutely overdid it with the compliments and the flirting. He obviously liked her and was not shy about telling her... was it mutual? Over the course of the week she caught herself quite a few times checking out his impressive physique. She adored his olive skin tone. His jokes and pleasant spanish accent made her smile. Often. She realized she started to trust him more and more.

Now things were moving fast, nearly too fast. She found herself in Kadara's 'throne' room, staring at the woman opposite of her. Sloane Kelly had proven to be an unbalanced psychopath. A criminal, only interested in wealth and power.

 _What went wrong? Didn't we screen everyone travelling to Andromeda?_ _How did it turn out like this?_

Sloane actively manufactured and distributed drugs. Was involved in extortion and murder. A dangerous opponent. She cringed as she pondered the image the Angarans were getting of humanity.

"My team might have found a great location for an outpost-"

"Fuck of _pathfinder,"_ Kelly spit out the word like a filthy bullet. She sneered with contempt. "Are you dumb enough to believe your own propaganda? The initiative can go to Hell for all I care. They never did anything for me."

"They gave you the chance for a new life. You used it to become a criminal. How can you blame the initiative for your decisions?"

"What the fuck? You really _are_ a stupid bitch!" Sloane's eyes were wide open. Was she high? "Do you have any clue what happened between Tann and me?"

Ryder rolled her eyes. "Here comes the sob story."

"Fuck you! And fuck the initiative. As long as I'm around there won't be an outpost on Kadara."

 _Fine._ Ryder made a mental note while she lifted an eyebrow. She met Sloane's death stare with comfortable ease. _Idiot._ _We'll find a way to remo_ _ve you. I'm not giving up on one of the best planets we've seen sofar. Especially not to a damned criminal_.

"This conversation's over. Goodby silly girl." Kelly arrogantly waved her hand.

Without a word Ryder turned and left. How could she get rid of Sloane? Without resorting to violence? For a second she pictured civil war between the Charlatan and Sloane. It would get very messy. Bloody. With the crew of the Tempest stuck in the middle. _No way. We didn't travel 600 years to start killing each other._

How to solve this? She couldn't see it at the moment. Maybe Reyes could help? Still pondering the issue she arrived at the Tempest where Vetra was readying some supplies.

"Hey Ryder. What's with the frown?"

"Eh... I've got a lot on my mind. Kadara's not exactly what I expected."

"I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Of course. You want an outpost. Sloane's a criminal. Allowing an outpost here would hurt her powerbase. Would make her look weak."

Ryder nodded. Vetra was spot on. "Correct. I just paid her a visit. Let's just say it was not a friendly conversation."

"How can I help?" Vetra offered.

"Not sure yet. I gotta think this through. Perhaps there's something we can offer in return? What would Sloane be interested in?"

"What are criminals interested in? Weapons. Drugs. More territory. Manpower." Vetra grinned as she studied Ryder's pained look. "You sure you wanna get involved with Sloane? Smells like trouble."

Ryder nodded. "It _is_ trouble. We've gotta tread so carefully."

"Assassination." Vetra flashed an evil smile. "That will put a dent in her plans."

Ryder stared at her turian friend. Was she joking? Knowing Vetra's mercenary past she might just be serious. "What? Did you just...?"

"It could be a solution. Perhaps not the one you had imagined."

"Vetra, I can't shoot people in cold blood!"

The turian's voice was cold as ice. "I know that. But some people can."


	10. What's a girl to do?

Many many thanks for the favs, follows and reviews. Feedback is a huge encouragement and makes writing even more enjoyable. All comments, constructive criticism or silly chit-chat are _very_ welcome! I won't bite. Much.

 ** _Chapter 10, what's a girl to do?_**

She took Vidal's call in the comm room. "Hey there."

"Ryder! Good to see you!"

His tone was warm and affectionate. Smiling brightly she nodded. He'd been pleasant company for the past week and she had to admit she was warming up to him.

 _What does he want?_

"Sloane's having a get together for the locals. Care to be my plus one?"

She almost laughed out loud - that was unexpected! "Are you asking me out on a date?"

It sounded great. Finally taking some time off, letting her hair down. Together with this... charming man. In the back of her mind she was already selecting a dress.

"I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

She couldn't resist. Felt a surge of excitement as she flirted, "what if... I don't want you to be a gentleman?"

"That can be arranged..."

The sexual undertone in his voice was clear and she grinned. _He wants me._ She knew it. She liked the idea.

She immediately thought of Peebee. The asari had made _no_ move to claim her romantically. Their friendship had been pure fun and sex. And even though that was wonderful it was _not_ the deeper romantic connection her heart was yearning for. She liked Peebee, could even imagine them being together. She sighed. Clearly the asari was not looking for that.

Reyes was a funny, witty guy and she thoroughly enjoyed his company. The feeling was mutual as he apparently couldn't stop himself from flirting and complimenting her. He had been actively pursuing her for nearly a week and the idea of starting a relationship with him felt real, genuine.

 _What's a girl to do?_

* * *

"You look beautiful! Lovely dress!"

"Well thank you." She giggled as she twirled playfully, showing of her summery blue dress. It showed too much of everything - after all the Initiative drab she felt like showing off a bit. The lower half flared out gracefully, splendidly showing of her toned long legs. Laughing with excitement she ended her spin close to Reyes, close enough for him to catch her.

"I mean it..." his voice trailed off. Besides her stunning looks he adored her happy joyful attitude. He loved hearing her laugh. He couldn't deny it any longer - he was completely blown away. That shocked him. It hadn't happened in a long while. What a wonderful surprise this young pathfinder turned out to be!

He allowed himself a few seconds to drink in the sight. He adored her long, bare golden legs, her slim waist, her alluring cleavage. Lovely auburn hair. The blue dress tastefully accentuated all her curves, her bright smile, her sparkling blue eyes. She was tall and her elegant high heels made her even taller. He had to look up to her and found he didn't mind at all. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. "Seriously. I'm smitten. You look smashing."

She almost blushed. "You don't look bad yourself." Dressed in black pants, white shirt and a comfy jacket he looked smoking hot - nothing like a smuggler. He smelled good too and she was fighting the urge to pull him even closer.

"Shall we?" He gestured to the large doors.

"Absolutely."

Arms hooked together they strolled into Sloane's hq which had been turned into a dimly lit, well decorated party hall. Most surprising of all was the roof - it had been opened, showing the gorgeous starry night sky. This also meant the outside heat had settled in the room, making it quite warm.

Ral made sure to avoid the psychopath, not wanting to get into politics. Or a firefight. She picked a glass of champagne from a tray and scanned the room. Merchants, bodyguards, thugs, prostitutes. A salarian scientist. _What a weird gathering_ _! Is Sloane celebrating something?_

Reyes had drifted away from her and was chatting with a few Angarans, looking completely at ease with the situation. She looked him over. Over the last week they'd worked together quite a bit. He always seemed to pop up at the most opportune times, helpful and usually with a few flattering words to her.

The feeling was mutual - not for the first time she realized she really liked Reyes. He was funny, sometimes silly, and his suave accent was making her knees weak. Good looking too! She sipped her champagne while studying him, ignoring the rest of the room. He noticed her and mischievously winked. She waved him over, shamelessly inviting his attentions.

He grinned. "You are the most beautiful person in this room."

"Really? She pointed at a young woman dressed only in red lingerie who seductively danced in front of a group of excited spectators. "How about her?"

"She's looks nice, I agree." Taking her hand, he planted a soft kiss. "But your soul outshines all. It's very clear to me."

That made her blush. She had not expected it, but she blushed. She felt her spine tingle. This wonderful man made her all warm on the inside! "Thank you... that's very kind."

He obviously liked her. His body language, his words were even more proof that he enjoyed her company, was interested. She felt her mind aglow with the warm attention.

Time for some truth of her own. "You're a very charming man. What on earth are you doing in this terrible place?"

"Same as you. Seeing what I can get out of Sloane."

She laughed out loud. Raised her index finger. "No. We're _not_ talking about her. Tonight's a night for pleasure... I came here to unwind."

He boldly wrapped an arm around her waist. "That can be arranged. Shall we dance?"

She sucked in her breath, enjoying his strong body as he pulled her much closer. "Absolutely."

It was a lovely evening... they danced and drank and laughed the night away while enchanting music filled the night sky. Andromeda's stars illuminated their world. When the band started playing a slow romantic tune, Ryder noticed the hesitation in his eyes. Smiling boldly she pulled him _real_ close against herself. She almost felt all of him and the heat radiating of his body warmed her. Lovely. "Hold me. I want you to."

"Gladly... You're a beautiful woman, Ryder, _Mujer Hermosa._ I love your humor and I adore your bright smile."

Ryder beamed. The sweet words were definitely getting to her. She wanted to feel more of him. He responded in kind - tightening his arm around her waist as they slowly circled the floor to the sensual music.

She wholeheartedly allowed herself to be romanced by this enchanting man who so perfectly seemed to sense her mood. Intimately holding each other they danced the dance of lovers and she couldn't stop smiling.

The dance ended. They didn't let go, wishing to hold onto the enchanting moment. The vast expanse of Andromeda's splendor twinkled in her bright eyes and Ryder finally looked up. "What a lovely night... look at the stars! They're so amazingly beautiful."

"There's only one beautiful star here tonight. And she's dancing with me."

"Oh Reyes!" Her eyes smiled. He smiled back. Damn this was a wonderful man. The butterflies twirled and she felt herself glowing hotly from all the loving attention.

He got even closer - was he gonna kiss her? No. He whispered right next to her ear.

"Mujer hermosa... What a delight to be with you."

She smiled from ear to ear. "Likewise."

His warm hand around her waist intimately pressed their bodies together. She didn't mind at all - wanting to merge with this wonder of a man. "Mmm..." Humming with pleasure she ran her hand over his back, appreciating the strong corded muscles. She loved the feeling of his powerful broad shoulders."I love the way you feel... and I love the way you make me feel."

There was a stutter in his step. "How do I make you feel...?"

"Like I'm the only girl in the world. I don't want this night to end. It almost feels like we're floating."

"We _are_ floating. This is already my best night in Andromeda."

"Already? And you're expecting more?" Her lips brushed over his cheek, nearly kissing him. Her body tingled with expectation and she excitedly bit her lip.

"More would be amazing... perhaps more than I could handle."

"I think you're handling me pretty well so far."

"Mmmm... I'd love to handle _much_ more of you." His hands suggestively trailed her waist, finding a resting spot on her hips.

She could smell his strong masculine scent. It send a shiver down her spine. He was coming on strong and she liked it. He wanted her and it felt sooooo good to be wanted. _Excellent!_ \- buzzing with desire she kissed his cheek while grinding her heated body against his. It was completely shameless and she loved every second of it. "Really? ...how much more?" Her voice was sweet seduction.

His fingers tenderly stroked the curves of her hips, getting daringly close to her behind. Leaning in he whispered in her ear, "You're irresistible. I'm not resisting."

He kissed her, a warm, exploring kiss. She breathed with excitement. "Perhaps I won't stop you... "

"Sounds great... but first - I know of a hidden treasure. Interested?"

"Yeah right. You just wanna get me to a quiet place."

"That's a wonderful idea!"

She giggled. Feeling excited like a teenage girl she followed him, sneaking through some doors before arriving in a dark cargo compartment. Using his flashlight Reyes opened a crate.

One of Sloane's henchmen appeared at the door and Ryder heard Vidal curse.

"Shit! We need a distraction - quick!"

She didn't think twice. Finding his lips she urgently kissed him. "Hmmm..." He smelled great. She hungrily rubbed his back, pulling him intimately close. Their hot bodies caressed each other in a fiery embrace.

If he was surprised by her eagerness he didn't show it. "Mujer hermosa..." But when he felt her tongue he froze for a second, before wholeheartedly kissing her back. Their eager tongues danced together, a scorching tango filled with sexual tension.

"Oh Ryder... " he finally panted, his voice hoarse with longing, "I think we're c-clear."

"Maybe another kiss, just to be sure?"

"Now you're just teasing me."

She giggled.

With a victorious cry he pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the crate. They ditched the party, finding a deserted roof where they opened the whiskey.

"I wasn't just teasing you." Ral grinned flirtatiously after she emptied her first cup. "I like you Vidal... a lot." His leg was warmly pressing against hers, creating sparks of excitement between their heated bodies. He felt it too and laid his hand on her bare knee. She allowed it.

She poured herself a new cup and the whiskey scorched her throat. He leaned into her and they kissed again, slower, treasuring the intense moment. The taste of whiskey mixed with his strong charm and she purred in delight. "Reyes..."

Pulling him much closer she warmly embraced him, her hands touching everywhere she damn well pleased. His back, his powerful shoulders. "Damn you feel good." Their kiss deepened, their eager tongues yearning for more.

He groaned. She felt his warm hand on her leg. He caressed her calf, rubbing up and down. "Mmm..." He must have heard her encouraging moans cuz after a minute his hand moved up, past her knee, gently massaging her thighs.

"I love touching you..." he whispered hotly, "I love touching your sexy long legs..."

She was overjoyed to be wearing the skimpy blue dress and he _might_ have noticed as she sneakily pulled it up. She wanted this! Slowly, purposefully he moved his hand up, higher still, stroking the intimacy of her inner thighs. It felt fantastic. She loved it. "Ohh... ohh..."

Her legs trembled. He _had_ to feel it. Feeling very naughty she parted her legs, inviting him in. He responded in kind, brushing aside the last fraction of her dress to passionately massage her smoldering skin, his warm fingers getting dangerously close to her underwear. Her pussy throbbed and she knew she was getting wet. _Damn!_

"Yesss..." Hissing with desire she shifted, squirming on the rooftop. Her mind was a furnace of need. "Oh..."

Her body language encouraged him - he felt her trembling, heard her needy whimper. Sucking in his breath he fingered her panties, oh-so-gently stroking the sensual lacy softness. "Is that... is that ok?"

He was so considerate! "That's ok... more than ok." She wanted to be touched. Now.

She wildly kissed this wonderful man while rubbing her inner thighs against his warm hand. It was utterly shameless but she found she couldn't stop. The hot friction heated her groin and she whimpered softly. "Oh... ohhh..."

Much bolder now he touched the tempting thin fabric hiding her sex, gasping softly as he became aware of the outline of her slit. "Mujer Hermosa..."

They moaned into each other's mouth.

He couldn't believe it! Placing three fingers on her damp, tempting underwear he ever-so-gently rubbed her in slow, tantalizing circles that were making her crazy. For a wonderful minute they kissed while he massaged the scorching flesh of her pussy. She whimpered non-stop, feeling her belly muscles fluttering madly. "Oh... oh..."

Dizzy with pleasure she pulsed with wet, sexual excitement. "Reyes!" Her leg jerked and without thought she pulled her knee up, clearly parting her legs. The bottom half of her dress was bunched around her hips.

"Nghh..." A throaty whimper escaped her. Listening to her aroused noises he dared to press the moist fabric inward to drag his fingertip up and down through her wet slit, up and down, up and down till she shivered with raw sexual tension.

"Oh! Oh Reyes..." She adored his gentle touch. Her pussy screamed for more. She wanted more. Feeling the blazing heat she considered pulling her panties aside. He beat her to it as he slipped his fingers under her waistband. "Yes! ... touch me... please... I want it!"

She felt him touch her pubic hair before his finger brushed over her clit, sending a powerful jolt through her system. "Gah!" The intense sensation made her gasp for air, made her think of-

 _Peebee!_

 _... what am I doing? It's Peebee I want... right? What do I want?_

He touched her pleasure center again. "Oh!" Her legs jerked.

Her body ached with need, yearning for sex. Her mind was not sure. Did she really want him? What about Peebee?

 _I don't know! Wait..._

She didn't know what she wanted. Feeling horrible conflicted she stammered, "wait... I should..."

Reyes felt her stiffen, heard the hesitation in her voice. He stopped touching her, his voice filled with concern. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No... it's just..." She fumbled for words. "I can't do this right now. I'm sorry..."

She noticed the worry and disappointment in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Reyes. It's not you. It's me." She groaned with frustration as she heard the cliche rolling off her lips. "Damn that sounds lame. What I mean is... I mean... "

He touched her cheek. "No need to explain. I'm sure you have a reason."

She smiled weakly. He was too kind. First she'd encouraged him and now she was letting him down. She felt guilty, confused and conflicted. "I... I should go." She straightened her dress and bolted.


	11. Love and war

Hey there. Very short chapter this time. The next one (12) is almost done and I'll do my utmost to post it in 6 or 7 days. Thanx for all the favs & follows, reviews very welcome!

 ** _Chapter 11, Love and war_**

* * *

**This section takes place about 30 minutes after the previous chapter.

"Peebs, I gotta talk to you."

Ryder was glad to see her friend. Peebee had only just returned from a two days trip to the Nexus. The asari was sitting at her worktable, fiddling with a few metallic components.

"Gimme just a minute... I've been trying to fit this together..."

"Whatcha making?

"Oh no - that would be telling. It's a secret." She whispered in her deliberate, playful manner, "you'll see it. Later."

After two minutes she gently laid it on the table. "There! All set." She looked at Ryder as if she just now noticed her. "Ryder... that's a cute dress! I have something to tell you. Yesterday on the Nexus Vederia stopped by. One thing led to another and we had sex. She's such a wild thing! Even mentioned how she would be interested in a threesome with us."

Ryder gasped. Her mouth fell open. Her legs felt wobbly. "What? ...you and Vederia? I thought..."

It hit her hard. She was a fool. Peebee was not hers! She'd hoped for more but they were friends with benefits - that's all. Any claim or idea that she and Peebee were 'together' was just that - foolish. She should have known better but still felt painfully let down.

Even worse, she'd cut her evening short, denying herself some romantic moments with Reyes... out of loyalty to Peebee. Peebee who so casually had jumped in bed with the asari pathfinder!

She had to ask. "Are you and Vederia... together?"

"Course not! C'mon Ryder, I don't do commitment. You know that."

"...yes."

Her heart was tumbling with emotions. Relief, sadness, anger. Relief that Peebee wasn't really interested in Vederia. Anger... clenching her fists she found she could only be angry with herself. Peebee never promised her more than friendship and fun. _I'm a fool. Damn! Just gonna follow my own course from now on._

She thought of Reyes. He was a kind, witty, very attractive man. He liked her. She liked him. They'd enjoyed a lovely evening together. She could easily picture them being together. _And I ran out on him... because of Peebee... who will never be more than a friend. She doesn't do commitment!_

Peebee sensed her distress. "You ok Ryder? Are you upset?"

"Eh... no. Nothing is wrong."

She harshly bit her lip. The lie felt so bitter. And she really didn't want to lie to Peebee either. "Well... I must confess, sometimes the asari attitude towards sex is... ehm... surprising."

"Ha yes, that's what I figured. I wasn't planning on fucking Vederia but it just kinda happened. From what I've heard, sex in our culture is very different than yours. Feel like talking about it?"

 _Definitely not._ That was the last thing she wanted to think or talk about. "Maybe later."

"Ok. Anyway, you came here to tell me something?"

"Uhm, it's not important. I gotta go."

Trying to hide her disappointment she ran for the door.

* * *

 ** _Next morning_**

"And thus I challenge you to a duel."

Sloane rolled her eyes. "A duel? Are you really such an idiot?"

But his eyes told her something else. He was very serious. Dead serious. He was challenging her, and her pride would not allow her to walk away. No matter. She was going to squish him like a cockroach. "Alright Charlatan. A duel. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Slowly, ominously they circled each other. A dangerous silence filled the cave. Ryder realized she was holding her breath. _What is he doing? He could get killed!_

She harshly bit her lip. _NO!_

In a flash she realized how much she liked him. In a very short time they'd grown very close, intimately close. And now he was in grave danger! She couldn't lose him... she couldn't! Her heart pounded in her chest. She opened her mouth to scream his name, to stop this insanity -

An incredible loud, cracking noise echoed through the cave. Ryder gasped as she saw Sloane twitch, a red dot blossoming on her forehead. Within a second blood was violently gushing down her face and she crumpled to the ground. The back of her head was a filthy crater of bloody pink mess.

 _Sniper! They blew her brains out!_

She jumped to take cover but Reyes raised his arms in a reassuring gesture. "It's over! It's over!"

Vetra stepped forward, to stand next to Ryder. She casually kicked the dead body. "Nice. She won't bother us anymore."

Ryder took a few deep breaths. She stared at the corpse. Blood was still pumping out of Sloane's head. _Damn!_

She definitely didn't approve of murder. _But..._ she sighed. This would likely solve many issues. And could be a turning point for Kadara. She had to admit, most of all she felt relief. She realized again how much she cared about him. Much. He didn't get hurt. "Oh Reyes!"

Right outside the cave he took her hand, his eyes seeking her approval.

To her own surprise, she kissed him. Not at all what she was planning to do! "I was so worried! So glad you're ok."

He grinned like a lion. "You have bad taste in men."

She kissed him again. "The worst."


	12. A good use for a throne

**_Chapter 12, A good use for a throne_**

As she walked into the 'throne' room she immediately noticed Reyes casually hanging in the oversized chair. A few of his henchmen surrounded the Charlatan, their discussions abruptly ending when she entered.

Another thing she noticed was the wide open windows providing a spectacular view of Kadara. This also ensured the room was quite hot, basically outside temperature. Feeling a drop of sweat on her back she dropped her blue initiative jacket.

In this heat he was wearing grey shorts and a form-fitting faded red shirt. She took a few moments to admire his defined muscles, quickly turning her head when he noticed.

He smiled confidently - in that second she saw the spontaneous, charming man who'd romanced her last night. _Damn he looks good! I should..._

Very handsome, radiating a raw strength that made her heart jump. Again. ... _this guy's affecting me!_

Realizing she was under his spell she took two calming breaths. Play it cool. _Get it together - this is not about_ _me_ _. This is about the future of Kadara. And murder._ She planted her hands on her hips. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Vidal curiously raised an eyebrow. "Absolutely. I'm glad to see you." Seeing her seriousness he clapped his hands. "Everyone out. Stop any and all recording in this room."

Ryder waited till his men had left then turned to him, her index finger up, her voice low. "You should have warned me. You should've told me you wanted to kill her." Even more urgently she blurted out, "and I should have done something!"

He sighed. Not the conversation he'd hoped for. "The outcome would've been the same. Yes I ordered the shooting. You did the right thing - by doing nothing."

The image of Sloane getting her brains blown out flashed through her mind. She cringed. "I didn't intervene. Which almost makes me an accomplice to murder. Even worse - I didn't _want_ to help her. A part of me was fine with letting her die." She couldn't believe she'd felt that way. But it was true. Even as the blood was pouring from Sloane's corpse she'd already entertained thoughts of how Kadara was better of without her. She cringed again. _Am I really that cold-hearted?_

He got up, standing right in front of her. "I did this. Me. There was even a backup plan if my sniper had missed. Kelly _was_ going to die, one way or another."

"... I'm just... just very, _very_ uncomfortable with... murder." The word came out like a cold whisper while she stared at the floor. She felt very dirty, almost as if she'd pulled the trigger.

"Same here. I did not enjoy this." A painful grin. "Sloane had to go. Don't you see? This is the best possible outcome. Now we have one dead person instead of a war. The drug production _will_ stop. I will help the people of Kadara. I will strengthen our ties with the Initiative. Yes, we will find a site for your new outpost."

It almost sounded too good to be true. She lifted her head. A new outpost. Peace. No more drugs. There _had_ to be a catch. "What's the catch?"

He smiled. Taking her hand in his, he gently squeezed. "No catch. The Charlatan cares about the people of Kadara. I'd love to control this port with... compassion. Kadara's been through a lot. The people are longing for stability, security. I want to provide that."

"And the Outpost?"

"It will have my full protection. I promise you."

She tilted her head, seeing him in a new light. Was he truly that kind-hearted? She intently studied his eyes, finding only gentleness. He didn't look away, braving her stare with genuine sincerity.

 _Eyes cannot lie._

In that moment she knew. He was a good guy. A good guy doing the best he could in a crazy situation. _Reyes. I can trust you._ Her heart opened even more, delighting at the connection. She'd found an ally, a friend, hopefully even more. She wanted more.

She said the words he longed to hear. "I believe you. I trust you."

His face lit up. That warm smile she'd grown to adore was back. She noticed the relief in his bright eyes.

He touched her shoulder, squeezing softly. "Thank you. That means the world to me."

Still gazing deep in each other's eyes he brought her hand to his heart. "Kadara deserves so much better. I can't wait to get started."

"Good to hear. My team's ready to start with the outpost."

She smiled at him and tilted her head as she remembered their lovely dances under the starry sky.

He must've read it in her eyes. "On a more personal note... I was afraid you'd not come back. Last night was truly... special."

Thinking of last night brought a huge smile to her lips. The dancing, that scorching kiss, his hot skin. She seductively rubbed his chest while shivering with sensual tension. She licked her lips. "Yes. Yes it was."

He beamed. Even if he had wanted to resist, he could not. This gorgeous young woman sparkled with the joyful energy of life itself. He was lost like a moth to a flame. "I like you. A lot. I'm sure you've noticed... " He grinned sheepishly, planting his hands on her hips. She allowed it. He gently pulled her closer, intimately bringing their bodies together. "I would _love_ to continue where we left off."

Ryder gasped lightly. Damn he smelled good! She enjoyed the full body contact, loved feeling his hard muscles. She wanted him. He wanted her. Was he gonna kiss her?

Their lips met, careful, searching. Only to develop into something hotter, more passionate as she gave in to her desire. _Hmmm..._

Kissing enthusiastically she felt his hands slip lower to cup her ass. _Damn he's moving fast!_

She didn't mind at all. At the party he'd been wonderful. And just as important, he'd respected all her wishes. _Even_ when she'd told him to stop.

Thoroughly enjoying his loving touch she moaned seductively. "Ohhhhh..." Feeling extremely sexy she allowed her tongue to slip out and their kiss deepened even more. She didn't care that she appeared needy.

His strong hands massaged her behind and she sensed her flesh warming up to his touch. Dizzy with joy she squirmed in his grip, rolling her hips. "Mmm..."

She became aware of something hard pressing against her groin. "Hey there..." She didn't want to stop, mischievously grinding her pelvis against his erection while their heated tongues danced with excitement. She marveled at this turn of events. The sudden, welcome thought of hot sex pounded in her brain. _Hell yes!_

"Take your shirt off." He finally breathed. "I want you."

"Really? Here, now?"

"Absolutely. You've been on mind a lot."

"Likewise." Picturing them having sex _right here right now_ was a scorching hot idea.

 _Damn! Are we really doing this?_

Was she really that wild? Was he really that desirable? The answers seemed to be _yes_ and _yes_ as he kissed her again.

 _Why the hell not? Let's have some fun!_

She definitely had not come here for this but his loving caress caused her body to tingle pleasantly with sensual anticipation. Yesterday she'd stopped him because she'd considered Peebee. Not today.

 _Peebs's fucking Vederia. You bet I'm gonna have a good time with this guy!_

She ripped her shirt off. His followed only a second later. Last night at the party had been all foreplay. Now she just wanted to get it on.

"Mmm..." Without hesitation she stroked his shaft through the soft fabric of his pants. He moaned into her mouth and she felt him growing even harder. It had been ages since she'd felt a real cock and she hissed with anticipation "I want... I want..."

He kissed her with a wild ferocity that heightened her desire even more. She could imagine herself, on her back, legs spread. He hovered over her, a warm rock of naked power, whispering sweet words in her ear. The image was incredibly hot and she sighed with longing. "I want you. I want you now."

She undid his belt and impatiently yanked his pants down to get her first look of his meaty cock. It throbbed in her hand, long and thick and hard and she whistled in admiration. She loved the look "You got a gorgeous dick. I like."

"Oh... thank you." He grinned like a wolf. She'd stopped him before. He could tell that was _not_ happening today. She wanted this. _This is really happening!_

"Oh you wonderful woman... mi mujer hermosa." He reached for her breasts. Only hidden by a basic white Initiative bra her boobs felt amazing in his hands. He rolled them in his palms, then oh-so-gently pressed them together. The beautiful, tight skin called out to him, inviting. He reached around to undo the hooks of her bra and growled with frustration as it wouldn't give.

She giggled. "It's really not that hard!" With an experienced twist she undid them and her tits popped free.

His eyes widened. "Nice!" Panting lightly he drank in the sight as he cupped her breasts. A lovely pinkish bronze, high set, quite a bit larger than he'd expected. Stunning. "You're beautiful... " Barely believing the situation he massaged her fleshy orbs, rubbing his thumbs over the bright pink nipples, feeling them stiffen under his touch.

"Oh... oh that's good..."

Hearing her encouraging moans was making him even bolder. He energetically palmed her tits, the hot skin feeling like quicksilver in his hands. "Is this okay? ...not too rough?"

He was so concerned - she loved his attentiveness. "Feels great... don't stop!"

"My pleasure." Her boobs felt amazing. He enthusiastically played with her gorgeous tits, marveling at her rich curves. "Mghh... lovely." He sensed her hand on his cock, stroking, touching and he pulsed with joy. "Ryder!"

"My my..." She grinned as she noticed a huge drop of wetness pearling on the top of his cock, "bit excited, are we?"

She gently pulled the foreskin back, purposefully spreading the slippery liquid over the bare top. It twitched under her touch and she grinned mischievously. "Nice dick. Nice and wet."

He moaned. "T-that feels good..." He was torn - he wanted to remove her panties to see her pussy but didn't want to let go of her scorching boobs. One thing he knew for sure - he wanted this to last forever.

Slowly sliding down he kissed her collarbone, the upper slope of her breasts before licking her rock-hard nipple.

"Oh I like that!" She cupped her breast as he passionately sucked her nipple. "Yessss..." Drunk with lust she felt her boobs glow, cherishing the hot, wet mouth. "That's right... suck my tits..."

He grinned. She was so vocal - and wild! "Hmmm..."

Ryder noticed herself panting now, adoring the lovely sensations. A familiar sensation warmed her pussy and she squirmed in her underwear. _Damn I'm_ _wet!_ She persistently stroked his cock, faster, reveling in his hard thickness. The temperature in the throne room seemed to be building even more and she felt a drop of sweat roll down her back.

Giving, taking pleasure, the sexual heat between them build to dizzying heights. Vidal groaned with need. His face was buried in her exquisite flesh. Her warm hand stroking his erection was driving him higher and higher. He couldn't wait any longer. "I want you naked. Now." His hands shot to her white panties, sliding them off her hips.

"Well now that I'm naked what will you do?" She teased. Not waiting for an answer she sat herself on the edge of Kadara's throne and parted her legs. Grinning devilishly she hooked her left leg over the armrest, shamelessly presenting herself.

The image was stunning. Kadara's sun blasted through the open windows, illuminating the proud naked Goddess on its throne. Her golden body, her marvelous long legs were shining in the warm light. She squirmed seductively, creating a ridiculously hot invitation.

"Ggghhhh... you are sooo sexy..." An incoherent sound escaped him. This incredible willing woman was all his! He wanted her so much his heart jumped with excitement. Getting down on his knees he kissed her taut belly. Taking her waist he pulled her even closer. His eager eyes studied the tiny strip of pubic hair while he used his tongue to part her folds. So. Hottt.

He could tell she was as aroused as him, maybe even more. Wetness glistened all over, he could taste it on his tongue. Her swollen sex was flushed pink with excitement. "Mmghh... I like..." He deliberately sucked on her large folds, letting his tongue twirl back and forth, before dragging it up and down through her slit.

Making eye contact he stared deep into her blue gems. "Nice... I love the way you taste... " Feeling extremely naughty he held her eyes while licking her cunt. He worshipped her with slow, broad strokes, teasing her clit on the upswing. "Please... tell me what y-you like... "

Ryder bit her lip. She marveled at the sight of his tongue on her sex. "You're doing g-great. My pussy... lick my pussy... flatten your tongue... like that. Oh y-yes like that!"

The pathfinder was on Kadara's throne with him kneeling in front of her... the symbolism was not lost on them. But neither cared. All she really wanted was this gorgeous hunk of a man between her legs. All he really wanted was to kiss her pussy.

Ryder whimpered. She felt his warm tongue opening her, licking her heated core. "F-fuck yes!" Pushing on her knees she ensured her legs were spread as far as they would go. She was instantly rewarded as she sensed a finger slipping inside. Her clit burned hotly as he persistently sucked her. "Ohhhh... oh Reyes... use your tongue, oh yes!" Sparks of pleasure ignited in her sex - with a loud moan she leaned back, thoroughly enjoying the molten heat boiling over.

Less than a minute later he added a second finger - panting lightly he marveled at the sight of his digits disappearing in her dripping cunt. Her tightness clung to his fingers, coating them with her pussy juice. His tongue flicked over her throbbing clit. "Bella... mujer hermosa."

"Oh gosh... oh gosh..." Ryder felt her heart beating in her chest. Her pussy _stretched_ to take in the slippery invaders and it felt a-mazing. Deep inside her groin she sensed her orgasm building. She wanted it so badly! "Come on man... do me! Do me good!"

He growled and upped the tempo, passionately fucking her while she moaned with joy.

Trembling with excitement she held her knees. She was wide open, loving what he was doing to her. Through half lidded eyes she watched his slick glistening fingers pumping into her.

"So good...just like that... fuck me... fuck me... just like that!" Her sopping cunt slurped on his digits, creating beautifully obscene wet noises. "Oh yes... oh yes... "

Vidal felt her squirm with need. She was panting heavily and he couldn't help but feel a bit proud. She started clawing at his shoulder, her voice oozing excitement.

"Close... I'm g-getting close!"

"Nice." He could barely believe the wet, velvety tightness of her pink cunt as he fingerfucked her. In. Out. Again. Deeper. With a mischievous look in his eyes he curled his fingers, sliding them up against her hyper-sensitive front wall.

"GAH!" She jerked, "keep going... k-keep going... you're gonna m-make me come! You're making me come!"

"Good. Very good." Sealing his lips around her clit he passionately sucked and was not surprised when she scratched his shoulder.

"FUCK! Y-YES!" Screaming at the top of her lungs Ryder twitched on Kadara's throne. Her legs trembled, her belly muscles spasmed. "OH! OHHH!"

Feeling her cunt pulsing around his fingers was too good to be believed. "Oh! Mujer... " White cream was oozing from her pussy and shivering with sexual delight he lapped it up. "Mmmghh..."

His hungry eyes took in every detail of her trembling body. The incredible display clouded his sex-filled mind. His dick throbbed forcefully and for a second he bit his lip, holding back his climax. "Oh!"

Ryder was lost, moaning with pleasure. Finally slumping back against the back of the chair she panted, "Holy hell! I really needed that."

"Sure looked like it." Vidal grinned as he got up. Making her come had aroused him beyond belief and his large cock stood fully erect, shining with wetness, ready to explode.

"I think someone else is ready..." she purred. "Come here you. Let me take care of that." Stroking his gorgeous manhood she pulled him closer while licking her lips. _He's gotta be ready to burst!_ The way his cock twitched made her believe it would not take long but she wanted to treasure the moment. _He's gorgeous... I wanna see it all..._

With great care she pulled the foreskin back and studied the purplish red tip. It was perfectly smooth, glistening with his wetness. She circled it with her index finger, teasing around the edge. He groaned and she felt blood pumping through the large veins. His erection throbbed in her hands. He was even bigger than she'd expected. "Damn! Damn you got a big dick. Feels great. I love it."

Her eyes widened as she watched another drop of clear liquid escape the tiny slit on top. "Mmm..." She tapped it and watched in fascination as she created a razor-thin line of wetness from her fingertip to his cock. "Nice... I like playing with you."

He impatiently groaned and she guessed she'd teased him enough. _How will he taste?_

Reyes watched her pink tongue lick all over his exposed cockhead before taking it in her mouth. The stunning visual made him dizzy with anticipation. "Ohhh..." Then she started to suck. "Oh! Oh Ryder!"

"Mmm... yes?"

"That feels good... keep going! Please keep going!" He held onto her shoulder, sensing his seed boiling deep inside. With his other hand he stroked her gorgeous auburn hair. "Please!"

Feeling wonderfully relaxed from her orgasm she couldn't help but joke with him. "Ok. Because you said blease." She curled her lips around his dick. Her left hand found his balls and she excitedly cupped them, rolling them in her hand. Her voice was low, playful, "I'm borry I blue balled you last bnight."

He perfectly sensed her mood. Played along. "Well! You're... oh! You're d-definitely making up for it."

They both laughed out loud, his laugh turning into a moan as he felt her hot mouth boldly sucking his dick. "Nghhh..."

He tasted terrific. Hot. Manly. Even better than she'd hoped for. Sealing her lips around the edge of the mushroom top she slid up and down. Feeling the thick wet warmth in her mouth was almost too good to be true. Damn! He was huge and she could swear she felt his erection grow even larger. His constant moaning told her he was on the edge.

"Oh yes... suck me... s-suck my dick... I'm c-close a-already... can I come in your m-mouth?" Staring deep into her magnificent eyes he was breathing heavily, yearning to climax. Sparks of fire erupted in his red-hot balls.

"Sure." He was such a gentleman to ask! She felt her own excitement building. The thought of him shooting in her mouth was unbearably hot. "Go right ahead - let me have it." She persistently fondled his nuts and the base of his cock, cherishing the extremely sexual sensation. It'd been ages since she'd held a man like this and it felt sooooo fucking good!

"Oh... Oh... " He touched her cheek, brushed against her lip. "Almost... a-almost... " Trembling with lust he steadied himself, preparing to unload into this amazing young woman.

"RYDER! OH!" Screaming out loud he climaxed, pulsing with bliss.

The large dick twitched - she felt wetness spurting against the roof of her mouth. _Fuck yes!_ Thrilled beyond belief she swallowed his come, cherishing the pleasant rich flavour. _Mmm... !_

He kept pumping, filling her with his seed and she loved every second of it. _Go ahead - keep going!_

"Mghh..." He groaned above her. She felt his hand clawing at her hair, frantic little tugs that accompanied his climax.

After a full minute he pulled away. With an obscene wet pop she let the massive cock slip from her mouth and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with sexual joy. "Guess I w-wasn't the only one in need of a good orgasm!"

"Mujer... Mujer h-hermosa..." He panted, dizzy with pleasure. She smacked her lips - his eyes widened as he watched her lick his come from the corner of her mouth. "Goodness!"

Ryder squirmed. Her first orgasm had barely taken the edge off. Feeling him come had fully re-ignited her sexual desire. She became aware of the emptiness in her soaked pussy. "Hey you..." She fingered his erection. It was so easy to picture that gorgeous big dick filling her up - filling her needy cunt. A scorching need for more made her body tingle. She wanted to get fucked.

 _Damn I'm horny!_

Playfully licking the tip of his cock she made eye contact.

"Ready for more? I am. I want you to fuck me."

A huge smiled danced over his lips. She was so outspoken - he loved it. She was definitely not shy about voicing her needs. "Oh you sweet thing... how do you want me?"

She grinned. He was putting her in charge - excellent. She knew exactly what she wanted. She loved it from behind and the idea of doing it on Kadara's 'throne' was hot as hell. "Follow my lead... I've got a fun idea."

Feeling fantastically naughty she turned and got on her knees on the chair. Curving her back she stuck her ass up, knowing what a scandalous image she was creating.

"How 'bout this...?" Her sensual voice was molten lava, calling him over like a siren. "C'mon man, I wanna feel you inside of me."

She planted her knees a bit further apart and hissed as she felt his warm hands on her butt. "Yesss... do it!"

Thrilled beyond belief he caressed the curves of her ass while sliding the tip of his cock over her swollen pussy. It felt like hot velvet, so wet and inviting. Treasuring the moment he watched with wide open eyes, dragging his slippery dick through her wide open slit.

"So-fucking-hot! You're beautiful!"

She moaned and reached back, rubbing the fat cockhead over her wetness. "Ohhhh..."

He teased her for a while before before finally thrusting forward. "Ughh!"

"Yes!" Ryder nearly screamed as she sensed the thick, mushroomy head settling inside. "Damn you're big!" Sparks of pleasure erupted in her core, the massive cock wonderfully stretching her.

Reyes gasped. She was stunning. Her back, her gorgeous auburn hair was laid out before him. The globes of her ass felt amazing in his hands. Her superb skin glistened in the warm sunlight. He knew she was young, and seeing her beautifully tight, vibrant skin made him very curious to her exact age.

Lower still, he sucked in his breath as he noticed her pink inner cuntlips around his erection. Her silky flesh felt amazing! "My goodness." His hands found the splendid curves of her slim waist and he gently pushed and pulled, screwing the top of his large cock in and out.

"Oh! Just the tip for n-now," she panted, "just the tip. You're big - lemme get used to you." She felt her cunt stretching, adjusting to the thick shaft. Just as she'd come to expect he listened carefully to her needs and only slipped the tip in and out.

"Like that... oh yes just like that. Oh... oh... damn that's nice... my pussy... my pussy f-feels good... "

He loved listening to her sweet little whimpers as he attentively fucked her. After a while he felt her velvety cunt opening up and was not surprised when she glanced backwards, "go ahead... go a bit deeper... I think I'm ready for you."

"Oh Ryder..." he screwed deeper into her eager body. Inch by inch, taking his sweet time, savoring the magnificent sensation of his dick going in and out. "Mujer Hermosa..."

Her moans and groans told her exactly how much she was enjoying it.

"That's right... shove it in... I'm plenty wet... just shove it in... Ah! Big... damn you're big!"

Marveling at the pure sexual pleasure she started slowly gyrating her ass, treasuring the thick shaft splitting her apart. "Gah! I want it... put it in... put it in me!"

"My!" He almost screamed, loving her very naughty talk. He held her as she rolled her hips. "You are something else... "

With a wicked groan he picked up the pace. He plunged into her, his balls slapping against her with a meaty sound. "Here w-we go." Tightly holding her waist he screwed in and out, long powerful thrusts that almost completely filled her trembling core.

"Yes!" She frantically fisted the pillow, feeling his massive cockhead sliding against her inner walls. A scorching fire ignited in her slippery cunt, shooting up her spine till she was tingling with sexual joy. "Yes! That's w-what I want! Fuck me! Fuck me g-good!"

His lovely long dick reached all her hidden spots and it felt amazing - the scorching penetration caused her pussy to sizzle with pleasure. "Ahhh! You're so d-deep... Ahhh! ... inside. You're s-so deep inside of m-me!"

He only grunted in response. She looked over her shoulder, watching him ram into her with lust-filled eyes. She could barey believe the intense fucking she was receiving. "That's it! That's what I want!"

"N-nice..." He stammered, completely hypnotized by the sight of her swaying nakedness, the sight of his dick disappearing in her wide open cunt. "So n-nice..." It felt amazing and he gasped, feeling the soft velvety flesh of her pussy kissing his cock. "Nghh..."

"Let m-me turn..." Ryder breathed after a good minute, "I wanna see your eyes." She spun around to face him, seating herself on the edge of the chair. His heated eyes were taking in all of her nakedness, making her feel wonderfully exposed. "Yessss..." Hissing with lust she spread her legs, shamelessly showing of her glistening wet pussy.

The sunlight bathed her in a spectacular golden glow. Vidal forgot to breathe.

"Ryder!"

He could barely believe his eyes - she definitely loved displaying herself! Like a lightning bolt he got on his knees, guiding his thick cock. "Ready?"

She nodded but he didn't move, leaving her hungry cunt aching to be filled. "Hey! Don't tease me... c'mon." She grinned devilishly, feeling extremely perverted as she heard herself begging to be fucked. "Shove it in. I want you. I want to feel you." Emphasizing her point she pulled his slippery foreskin back and aimed his huge cock at her dripping pussy. "C'mon man. Fuck me... I need you to fuck me."

"Gladly... mujer h-hermosa..." Growling with lust he grabbed her waist and thrust forward, almost completely sinking into her. "Damn!" Unable to hold back he found a strong rhythm, pumping into her with wild ferocity.

"Oh yes... " The wonderful thickness felt amazing! Eyes open wide she watched in delight at the massive dick he was screwing into her. "Yes... oh yes... oh yes..."

Breathing heavily she embraced him, pulling him snug against her excited body. His hips rolled, fucking her with a fierce determination - their pubic bones were grinding together causing her clit to throb with longing. "Gah!" She felt her pussy dripping, her abundant wetness making it so easy to take in his huge cock.

They were fucking madly, energetically screwing their heated bodies together. _Still_ she wanted more. She pushed her hips up, almost laying down on the throne and was instantly rewarded. He grabbed one of her breasts and pinched her rock-hard nipple, sending even more shockwaves through her excited body. "Gah!"

The combined sensations were too much. Her eyes rolled back as she surrendered to bliss. It felt so good - so much better than she'd hoped for. She pulled on her knees, spreading herself obscenely wide and for a few incredible minutes she simply allowed herself to be fucked. "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Her body throbbed, her cunt screamed with joy. She felt herself dripping. "Close... I'm getting c-close. Keep g-going! Fuck me! Make me c-come... You're gonna m-make me come!"

"Ngh!" He growled, sensing her juices on his groin, "I want... I w-want to feel you." Tightening his grip he squeezed and fondled her hot flesh while she squirmed on his fat cock with shocking need.

She threw her head back, screaming at the top of her lungs, "FUCK! F-FUCK YES! I'M C-COMING!"

Like a man posessed he hammered into her, driving deep into her sopping core. Dizzy with pleasure he felt her twitch, noticed her pussy _clenching_ around his red-hot dick. "Damn! ... Oh Ryder!"

She was coming hard on his cock - feeling her tremble made him lose his mind. He felt his seed burning in his balls, desperate for release. "Me too... oh... nearly there..."

"Go a-ahead..." She panted, feeling him tense up, "f-fill me. Fill m-me up."

He growled and she sensed powerful spurts of wetness shooting up her cunt. "That's it! Fill my p-pussy!" The massive cock twitched rapidly, pumping load after load of hot cream inside.

"FUCK! YES!" Barely believing the incredible sensations Ryder felt her orgasm blossoming into a second, more powerful one. Her heart hammered in her chest, her pussy fluttered around his spouting dick. "GAH! GAH! OH! ...FUCK!"

Screaming with pleasure she held him, coming together in a storm of ecstasy. She couldn't believe how much he came. It was way too much. His sticky come was coating her inner walls, oozing from her soaked slit, glistening on her inner thighs. "H-holy hell!"

After what felt like an eternity he pulled out while stammering, "that... t-that was h-hot!" She moved over a fraction and he sat himself next to her on the large chair, afraid his trembling legs would give out. "Sooo h-hot."

"Yesss... " she hissed, feeling her abdomen pulsing with delicious aftershocks. She sensed his come leaking from her pussy, making her thighs even wetter.

He noticed it too and grinned, "That was a-awesome..."

"Yes it w-was." She breathed, caught in the beautiful hazy afterglow of sex. She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling thoroughly satisfied. "I like you. A lot."

He took her hand, bringing it to his lips to tenderly kiss it. "Likewise. What... what happens now?"

His question could mean so many things. For a second she thought of Peebee and her feelings for the blue Alien. It was not going to bother her. Not tonight.

She looked at Reyes. This man was genuinely interested in her. And damn did they have a good time together over the last couple of days! Andromeda was not just about exploring planets and building settlements. More than ever she felt she was building a new life as well.

The attraction between them was obvious and he'd been crystal clear about his interest in her. He was sweet, caring, and had a great body. Why not try something with him?

She gently kissed his shoulder. His rough skin felt terrific on her lips. "I said I liked you. I mean it. This morning in the cave... I was so worried you might get hurt."

" ... thank you."

"Why don't you come over to the Tempest tomorrow? I'll show you around, meet the crew. Have dinner together. What do you think?"

He sucked in his breath. That was even better than what he'd hoped for! She was inviting him into her 'house'. The warm light in her eyes was a pleasure to behold. He longingly played with her hair. "That sounds great. I'd _love_ to spend more time with you."


End file.
